Why This Thing happen?
by Fairy Law
Summary: Chapter 8 update, ganti judul soalnya judul yang lama rada gak nyambung.. Review ya minna soalnya klo gak di review jadi gak semangat buat ngelanjutin
1. Chapter 1

Bh3by lag!y b0s3n nich.. (lebay mode:on)

Makanya Bheby sekarang mau buat FFN Horor ~~

Dibilang horor juga kyknya g mungkin deh…

MUAHAHAHAHAHA (Gila mode:on)

Yang dah baca jangan lupa repiew

Awas klo gak…

Ntar kena kutuk mencreat selama sebulan…..

**Naruto POV….**

"Ha…hah… akh !, Danm ! ini yang ketiga kalinya aku tersandung. Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa semua begitu dingin? Kenapa semua begitu putih? Akh!"

Inilah aku tidak tahu menahu siapa diri ku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku berada ditempat ini dan yang aku tahu hanyalah berlumuran cairan merah kental tapi, hangat. Satu-satunya yang aku ingat adalah suara teriakan, ledaan,dan cripratan benda cair. Lalu saat aku sadar dari tidur ku, aku sudah bangun ditempat ini dan entah kenapa ada suaran yang menyuruh ku untuk cepat berlari.

**End Of Naruto POV**

Entah kenapa anak dengan rambut pirang, kulit caramel, mata biru, dengan luka dimasing-masing pipinya itu yang berlumuran darah, berlari entah kemana _(nyari wc kali y..)_. Dari postur tubuhnya sepertinya umurnya 11 tahunan dan bagaimana bisa anak itu ada di tempat bersalju seperti ini. Bahkan anak itu hanya memakai baju tipis, celana jeans panjang beserta syal yang sudah kotor dengan darah melilit di lehernya.

Rambut dan mata cerah anak itu tertutupi oleh gelapnya langit dan awan yang menyelimuti malam itu. Anak itu terus saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan luka yang ada dimasing-masing pipinya. Sekarang darah yang menetes dari pipi anak itu bercampur dengan air mata yang dikeluarkan anak itu dari mata biru indahnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya dan keadaannya sendiri anak itu tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah berdiri didepannya.

Yup, tebakan kalian semua benar. Dengan kerasnya sampai terjadi sebuah ledakan yang dasyat(?) anak itu menabrak orang yang ada didepannya. Akhirnya anak itu membuka matanya dan dilihatnyalah orang yang ia tabrak tadi ikut terjatuh ke salju yang dingin.

Yang anak itu lakukan hanyalah menangis. Lalu saat bulan menyinari akhirnya tampang orang yang ada didepannya itu terlihat jelas. Rambut hitam, mata kelam,dan kulit putih pucat seperti pakai bedak mamak-mamak(?) yang mungkin berumur 16 tahun itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan membelai kepala anak yang sedang crying itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum manis nan iklas menatap si kecil yang sedang menangis itu seranya berkata..

"Siapa nama mu dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini berlumuran darah seperti itu?"tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Ak..aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku berada disini. Tolong.. aku takut…"isak anak itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menolong mu. Terlebih dulu aku akan memperkenalkan nama ku. Hai, aku Sasuke Uchiha, kau siapa?"ucapnya lembut.

"Aku kan tadi sudah bilang, aku tidak ingat siapa diri ku…."ulangnya.

"Umn… baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi keluarga ku dan mulai sekarang nama mu adalah Naruto Uchiha. Bagaimana?"tanyanya.

"Be..benarkah !"ucap anak itu kaget.

"iya…benar…. Terlebih dahulu mari kubrsihkan noda darah yang ada di pipi mu," seraya mengambil sapu tangan yang ada disakunya.

"Terimakasih~" ucap anak itu yang sekaran bernama Naruto Uchiha yang ternyata aslinya bernama Naruto Namikaze yang ternyata datang dari keluarga 'Vampire Hunter' yang terkenal, yang ternyata si Sasuke Uchiha adalah Pure Vampire terpandang, yang ternya telah mebunuh keluarga Naruto, yang ternyata kaka' Naruto yang bernama Deidara masih hidup, yang ternyata tengah mencari adiknya bersama 'hunter' yang lain, yang ternyata adiknya bersama Sasuke, yang ternyata Sasuke mengetahui identitas Naru yang asli _(yang ternyata…Author digebukin readers pake sandal jepit bo' inem )._

Selesai mengalap darah yang menempel di pipi Naru, Sasuke langsung memakaikan jaketnya ke Naru dan mereka pun berjalan ke rumah Sasu….

Sepanjang perjalanan Naru selalu melirik ke arah Sasu yang sedang menggendong tangannya _(tangan bisa digendong?)_. Walaupun Sasuke memakai sarung tangan entah kenapa Naru dapat merasakan hawa dingindari tangan Sasuke dan kenapa di udara dingin seperti ini Sasuke tidak kedinginan.

'_Ah… mungkin sudah terbiasa dingin….'batin Naru mencoba berfikir +_

Akhirnyamereka berdua sampai disebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa yang memiliki tiga tingkat. Saat memasuki rumah itu pun, suasana terasa sepi. Walaupun semua ruangan terang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan rumah itu.

"Kakak Sasu, kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa?" Tanya Naru cemas.

"Oh…, itu karema orang tua ku sudah tiada Naru.."tanggap Sasuke dengan senyum yang manis.

"Maaf Naru bertanya hal itu tapai, apa kakak Sasuke tidak punya Kakak?"tanyanya lagi.

"Kakak sih punya… tapi, sayangnya kami tinggal terpisah Naru,"jawabnya dengan wajah biasa.

"Oh…~"jawab Naru.

Mereka pun berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Mereka pun berhenti disebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Sasuke langsung membukanya dan menyalakan lampunya. Yup, ruangan yang luas dengan kasur king-sizenya, disana juga terdapat perabotan-perabotan yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Apalagi ditambah bunga mawar merah semerah darah yang bertebaran dimana-mana _(kayak honeymoon)._

"Naru, mulai sekarang ini kamar baru mu. Mandilah! Kamar mandinya ada dipintu sebelah sana dan selesai mandi pakailah pakaian yang kutaruh di atas kasur mu nanti. Selesai memakai pakaian itu kau turun ke lantai satu dan keruangan makan. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan. Selesai makan gosok gigi dan tidurlah," kata-kata terpanjang yang semestinya tipe Itachi yang mengucapkannya.

"Baiklah ka' Sasuke…!"jawab Naru.

"Bagus anak pintar,"ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk kepala Naru dengan pelan.

Naru pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan dia tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sedang meneringai melihat anak itu. Nampak suatu ekspresi kebahagiaan diwajah sang Pure Vampire itu.

**Sasuke POV..**

Akhirnya ku dapatkan anak itu. Anak yang selalu ku dambakan itu. Setelah berhasil membunuh keluarganya dan membiarkannya hidup, akhirnya dia jatuh kepelukan ku dengan cepat dan lembut. Apalagi dengan susah payah ia melawan ku dan dengan cepat aku hapus ingatannya dan kubuat scenario ini.

Kau adalah anak yang selalu aku perhatikan Naruto. Sejak pertama kita bertemu di pertemuan persahabatan Vampire dan Hunter aku selalu memperhatikan mu. Kau yang datang bersama orang tua mu juga memperhatikan ku dengan wajah datar dan saat aku datang mendekati mu dengan cepat kau menepis tangan ku dan berlari menghindari ku. Tahukah kau perlakuan mu itu membuat dada ku sakit.

Kau adalah anak yang bersinar Naruto, mata biru mu melambangkan langir biru dan rambut irang mu melambangkan matahari yang akan selalumnerangi ku.

Kau selamanya akan selalu bersama ku. Aku akan menunggu saat yang tepat dan mengubah mu menjadi Vampire seperti ku. Kita akan hidup bersama. Hanyakau dan aku tidak ada orang lain yang akan mengganggu kita.

**End Of Sasuke POV**

Sasuke langsung keluar dan mengambil baju Naruto lalu menaruhnya dikamar Naruto, Naruto keluar dengan tubuh dialut handuk yang lemayan panjang dan besar. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum geli dan mengeringkan tubuh Naru yang basah. Akhirnya Sasu membiarkan Naru memakai pakaiannya sendiri dan ia pun turun untuk menyiapkan makan malam Naru.

Naru pun dari lantai dua dan bergegas pergi ke ruang makan. Disana Naru melihat Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku. Sasuke yang melihat Naru langsung tersenyum.

"Ka' Sasu, Naru lamanya…?"tanyanya ke Sasu.

"Tidak juga, ayo cepat makan."

"Kakak tidak makan?"tanyanya lagi.

"kaka' tidak lapar," solanya minum darah.

Akhirnya Mereka melewatkan malam itu dengan sunyi….

**8 tahun kemudian…..**

"Ka' Sasu ayo !"

OMG…!

Bheby nih gimana sih…!

Padahal kan masih ada FFN lain yang nuggu UpDate!

Ta..tapi… BHEBY BUAT YANG BARU !

TApi, biarlah…..

Hehehehehehehehehe

Jangan lupa repiewnya ya…!

Klo gak awas lho kena kutukan bin mencret sebulan.

Muahahahahahahha (Gila mode :on)


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan Repiew…..

Namikaze lin-chan : Sory alurnya cepet, soalnya yang sebelum natu hilang ingatan itu buat flash backnya.

Uzukaze touru : nah nih kasusnya sama kayak lin-chan, pembantaiannya pas di flash backnya.

Hita reizu : naru gak dijadiin Vampire soalnya si Sasu nunggu Naru ada feel ama Sasu (mungkin).

Vividi-Naru: iya ya..?

CCloveruki: klo Naru ingat? Tunggu ajah chap berikutnya

Fujoshi Nyasar: Ok

* * *

**8 tahun kemudian…**

"Ka' Sasu ayo!" teriak pria berumur 19 tahun yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Naru.

"Hei tunggu dulu, jangan cepat-cepat!" balas pria berumur 24 tahun yang sebenarnya berumur ratusan tahun yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasu.

"Ini sudah malam dan cuaca semakin dingin, ayo cepat pulang!" pinta Naru.

"Kau ingin cepat dihangatkan yah..?" tanya Sasu menggoda Naru.

"Ih ! Nejess! Kaka' apa-apaan sih? Aku duluan nih!" bentak Naru.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda…," balas Sasuke seraya mengejar Naru.

Mereka pun berjalan melewati hamparan salju yang sudah menumpuk karena mereka habis pergi dari kota. Mereka pergi ke kota dikarenakan mala ini adalah malam natal. Mereka mencari bahan makanan untuk Naru dan Sasuke tentu saja pil darah.

Sebenarnya saat Naru beranjak 13 tahun ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke menggigit leher seorang wanita berambut merah darah dan memakai kacamata yang datang kerumah itu karena tersesat. Sasuke yang tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah hunter langsung membunuhnya dan meminum darahnya.

Sebelum wanita itu mati, wanita itu membisikan sebuah kata-kata pada Sasuke.

_'Naruto Namiakze… Ukh ! adalah anak itu kan? Semua klan Hunter telah menaruh curiga pada Uchiha. Berhati-hatilah…. Ukh!' dan hidup wanita itu terputus saat Sasuke akhiri nyawanya._

Sebenarnya Naru hanya tahu saat Sasuke menggigit leher wanita itu. Anak-anak yang melihat hal seperti itu pasti akan berteriak tapi, Naru tidak. Yang Naru lakukan hanya berlari ke kamarnya.

**Flash Back…**

Tok tok tok….

Pemilik rumah pun yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke langsung membuka pintu. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu itu yang terlihat adalah seorang wanita cantik berabut semerah darah yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Tolong tuan…, bisakah saya tinggal sebentar disini? Saya tersesat dan diluar sangat dingin. Saya tidak tahu harus kemana dan untunglah ada rumah disini," kata waniata itu.

"Ah.. silahkan…..," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan dan Sasuke terus saja menaruh curiga pada wanita itu. Bagaimana tidak ada wanita datang ke tempatnya dengan mengenakan pakaian yang tidak mendukung untuk musin seperti ini, yah.. kecuali orang miskin tapi, untuk yang satu ini tidak. Pakaiannya merek terkenal dan bingkai kamatanya terbuat dari perak seperti yang dipakai hunter.

_'hunter…' batin Sasuke._

"Maaf saya merepotkan. Nama saya Karin…." kata wanita itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha…." jawab Sasuke datar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dari lantai dua rumah itu.

"Ka' Sasu ! ada selimut tambahan tidak? Malam ini dingin sekali," tanya Naruto sambil menuruni tangga.

Wanita itu hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang menuruni tangga. Saat selesai menuruni tangga Naru meloncat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum ke arah anak itu.

"Ka' Sasu, Naru tidak tahu kalau kita ada tamu?" tanyanya.

"Oh.. perkenalkan namanya Karin, dia tersesat dan meminta untuk tinggal sesaat," jawab Sasu datar.

"Wah…, Adik lucu sekali…., siapa namanya?" tanya Karin pada Naru.

"Nama ku Naruto Uchiha, nona…." jawab Naru dengan polosnya.

"Na-Ru-To ? Kalain kakak beradik ya…?" tanya Karin untuk menyakinkan dirinya.

"Secara biology sih bukan kakak adik. Sebenarnya waktu itu Naru hanya anak tersesat disini dan ka' Sasuke menolong Naru. Saat itu sangat mengerikan Naru hanya ingat melihat ledakan dan darah dimana-mana dan saat Naru bangun, Naru sudah berada di hutan itu (sambil nunjuk keluar jendela) dan yang Naru ingat adalah ada suatu kata-kata terngiang dikepala Naru. Ada seseorang pria dan wanita yang menyuruh Naru berlari. Selebihnya Naru tidak ingat tentang masa lalu Naru," cerita Naru dengan semangatnya.

"Oh… " jawab Karin.

Sekarang wanita itu sudah yakin bahwa orang yang ada di depannya adalah adik dari Deidara Namikaze. Karin tahu betapa beratnya hidup Deidara kehilangan keluarganya apalagi saat mendapat berita bahwa mayat adik semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu tidak ditemukan. Sekarang adiknya telah Karin temukan. Ya,.. telah ditemukan berada di kediaman Uchiha. Musuh terbesar hunter.

Sasuke yang meihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Karin segera menyuruh Naru untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Naru yang bingung dengan perintah Sasuke hanya kembali menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian 'Hunter'" ucap Sasu dingin pada Karin.

"Aku ketahuan ya….," kata Karin kecewa sambil mengendus mengambil pistol berisi peluru suci dan pasak kayu yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan.

"Gelagat mu sangat mencurigakan. Pergi atau mati, pilihlah!" ucap Sasu sekali lagi.

"Justru kau yang pertama kali mencari masalah dengan kami. Kau membantai keluarga Namikaze saat mereka sedang tertidur dan sekarang kau menculik anak mereka. Mau kau apakan Naruto ?" kanya Karin dengan nada membentak.

"Itu bukan urusan mu," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa sekarang derajat Vampir turun dan akhirnya Vampir jadi menyukai manusia?" kanya Karin dengan nada mengejek.

"Dian Kau!" bentak Sasu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil pasak kayu yang ada di tangan Karin. Karin tidak diam begitu saja, ia memulai langkahnya dan menodongkan pistol suci itu di kepala Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuh mu vampire, cukup serahkan Naruto Namikaze pada ku itu semua sudah cukup," ucap Karin.

"Hn"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang Karin. Yah.. tentu saja ia dapat berpindah secepat itu dengan kekuatannya. Dengan sigap pula Sasuke menancapkan Pasak kayu itu di punggung Karin.

Karin pun berteriak kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja teriakan Karin terdengar oleh Naru yang sedang tidur. Karena kaget dengan diam-diam Naru mencoba mengintip ke lantai satu dan yang ia dapati adalah Karin berlumuran darah dan Sasuke yang menghisap darahnya. Melihat hal nista itu Naruto kembai ke kamarnya dengan kaki gemetaran. Saat nyawa Karin telah sampai diujung tanduk, Karin berbisik.

"Naruto Namiakze… Ukh ! adalah anak itu kan? Semua klan Hunter telah menaruh curiga pada Uchiha. Berhati-hatilah…. Ukh!" dan hidup Karin terputus saat Sasuke mengakhiri nyawanya.

Sasuke pun menyeret mayat Karin keluar rumahnya dan menyembunyikan mayatnya di hutan agar anjing liar dapat memakannya tampa menyisakan jejak. Benar-benar kejam dan semua itu hanya karena nafsunya belakang.

Esoknya…

Sasuke cemas karena Naruto tidak kunjung turun dari kamarnya. Saat Sasuke masuk kamar Naru didapatinya seorang anak laki-laki yang meringkuk dibawah selimut gemetaran, ketakutan, dan menangis. Sasuke bigung dan teringat akan kejadian tadi malam dan takut Naru akan meninggalkannya.

"Ka' Sasu kenapa membunuh wanita semalam dan kaka' juga tidak bilang klo kakak Vampir," ucap Naru dengan mata berlinang air mata.

"A..aku tidak mau kau takut pada ku…," jawab Sasu penuh penyesalan.

"Aku mana mungkin takut pada kakak, kaka' telah menolong Naru kan? Naru tidak semestinya takut pada kakak,"ucap anak itu.

'_Kau mungkin berkata seperti itu sekarang Naru tapi, dulu kau merasa jijik dan takut pada ku' batin Sasuke._

"Aku mengerti sekarang maaf kan aku," ucap Sasuke.

"Kakak janji tidak akan berkata bohong dan menyembunyikan hal lain dari Naru?" dengan mata melihat Sasu.

"Kakak berjanji," ucap Sasu seraya memeluk Naru dan mencium bibir Naru dengan lembut.

Naru yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu , wajahnya langsung memerah dan berteriak.

"Ka' SASU APA-APAAN SIH !"

Dan akhirnya mereka melalui pagi itu seperti biasa dan berpura-pura kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi. Sasuke juga sedikit lega karena Naruto tidak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Karin.

**End Of Flash Back…..**

Sekarang umur Naru sudah mencapai 19 tahun. Walaupun begitu tetapi, sifatnya masih saja kekanak-kanakan. Yah.. itu semua dikarenakan Sasuke yang selalu memanjakan dan menuruti semua keinginannya.

Saat hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan tiba-tiba 'sesuatu' jatuh dari langit tepatnya turun dari langit. 'Sesuatu' itu turun tepat didepan mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang ternyata mahluk, berdiri tepat didepan Naru and Sasu.

Mahluk itu ternya pria. Pria dengan mata merah yang perlahan berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Mirip Sasuke tapi, mukanya gak mulus.

Mahluk itu pun melirik Naru melalui ekor matanya dan berjala kearah Sasu. Sasu hanya diam melihat mahluk itu menghampirinya. Seakan dia tahu bahwa mahluk itu akan datang menemuinya. Perlahan mahluk itu mengangkat tangannya dan…

"Hai, Otouto! Kamu dari mana saja? Aku datang ke rumah mu tapi, kau tidak ada !" bentak orang yang sekarang berada didepan Sasu seraya menjitak kepala Sasu.

"Apaan sih Aniki! Aku juga punya kehidupan yang tidak melibatkan kau didalamnya!" bentak Sasu.

"Dan Sasuke, ada apa dengan manusia itu?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik Naru.

"Seperti yang akubilang pada mu. Aku punya kehidupan yang tidak melibatkan mu didalamnya,"ucap Sasu.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku kemari hanya untuk memberi tahu pada mu bahwa pertemuan peri akan diadakan besok. Aku harap kamu bersiap-siap dan aku tidak mau kejadian yang lalu terulang. Hanya karna kamu tertarik pada ma…"sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke memotanongnya.

"Masalah yang lalu tidak usah diungkit lagi. Lagi pula aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau," ucap Sasu sambil melirik kearah Naru.

Naru yang melihat pembicaraan dua kakak beradik itu hanya cengok mendengarnya.

"A..apa ? jadi, yang telah melakukan 'hal itu' adalah kamu Sasu ?" tanya Itachi dengan tegas.

"Yah… tentunya dengan bantuan Suigetsu, Jugo, dan Gaara," jelas Sasu.

"Kau ini ! tapi, Sasu jangan pernah sekali lagi memperlihatkan'nya' pada siapapun!" tegas Itachi.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan orang bodoh yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya lalu ditolak,"ucap Sasu dengan nada mengejek kearah Itachi.

"Terserahlah !" bentak Itachi.

Pembicaraan kedua saudara itu pun diakhiri dengan kepergian Itachi yang melesat memasuki hutan dibawah sinar rebulan. Naru yang melihat dan mendengar semuanya hanya diam.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Naru membantu Sasu menyiapkan makanan. Karena rasa penasaran yang dari tadi menyelimuti hati Naru, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasu tentang hal yang dibicarakan Sasu dengan Itachi.

"Ka' Sasu sebenarnya apa yang kakak bicarakan dengan kakaknya kakak, dan pertemuan peri itu sepertinya pernah aku dengar dimana ya?" tanya Naru bertubi-tubi.

_'Gawat!' batin Sasu._

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Sekarang siapkan piring diatas meja makan,"perintah Sasu.

"Ah kakak, kakak kan minum darah. Buat apa makan?" tanyanya.

"Akusih bisa saja makan makanan manusia dan darah hanya sebagai penambah energi saja," jawab Sasu.

"Oh…" respon Naru singkat.

Akhirnya mereka melewati malam natal dengan hagat dan canda tawa. Walaupun begitu mereka berdua tetap sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_'Pertemuan peri..., dimana rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya dan entah kenapa sejak pertama aku beremu dengan ka' Sasu, aku merasa pernah mengenalnya. Ditambah dengan kemundulan kakaknya ka' Sasu, aku tambah yakin aku pernah melihat mereka berdua tapi, dimana?' batin Naru bingung._

_'Sial kakak datang disaat ada Naru didekat ku. Dia bahkan memikirkan tentang pertemuan peri itu. Kenapa si BakaAniki itu harus mengucapkan kata 'pertemuan peri' didepan Naru. Bagaimana kalau dia ingat semuanya. Dasar Baka!' batin Sasu mengumpat Anikinya._

Walaupun mereka sibuk tentang pikirannya masing-masing, mereka tidak membiarkan hal itu mengganggu malam natal yang indah dan bersalju itu. Walalaupun rumah Sasuke selau ditutupi salju.

Dikediaman Namikaze…

"Apakah anda sudah siap untuk pertemuan besok tuan Namikaze?" tanya seseorang berambut coklat panjangdikunci bermata lavender.

"Tentu saja tuan Hyuuga. Begitu dia berangkat kita geledah dan hancurkan rumahnya," ucap sang Deidara Namikaze.

"Itu sudah pasti. Untuk pembalasan dendam 8 tahun lalu, hal seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan," balas Hyuuga Neji ditambah senyum liciknya.

"Aku akanmerebutkembali adik ku Uchiha, lihat saja nanti,"Ucap Deidara.

Itulah pembicaraan dua Klan Hunter terkenal diruang rapat Hunter yang diikuti oleh peserta rapat dari berbagai klan Hunter. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pertemuan peri dan kejadian 8 tahun lalu yang menimpa keluarga Namikaze. Mereka semua juga berniat balas dendam pada seluruh klan Vampire.

Sebenarnya bukan cuma klan Namikaze saja yang dibantai tapi, juga ada klan Hyuuga. Walau klan Hyuuga tidak menerima kerusakan besar tetapai, mereka tidak mau menaggung malu seperti itu.

Pembantaian itu dilakukan oleh dua klan. Klan yang pertama klan Uchiha dan klan yang ke duan adalah klan Sabaku. Itachi hanya tahu bahwa Sasuke dan temannyalah yang melakukan semua pembantaian itu tetapi, Itachi tidak tahu bahwa seluruh klannya juga melakukan pembantaian tersebut.

"Mari kita beri kejutan kepada Klan Uchiha dan Klan Sabaku juga seluruh Klan Vampire," ucap ketua rapat yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraya Namikaze yang saat pembantaian sedang berada diluar kota.

* * *

Akhirnya Finish juga…

Apa lagi Bheby mesti nulis Chapter buat I Still love You lagi…

Bheby…bheby…..

Napa kamu jan….


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsu Gerezza Vamps: Yo I

Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki': Liat ajah di chap ini

Namikaze lin-can: Di chapter ini nih 'M'nya

Viddi-Naru: Sory banget, soalnya waktu itu bheby didepak dari rumah gara-gara ngedekep dikamar sama duduk didepan computer terus. Bheby didepak terus disuruh nyari kegiata lain. Karena banyak yang minta update kilat makanya gak bheby cek dulu.

Sory agak lama Updatenya soalnya bheby mesti pergi ke dokter gigi buat control.

* * *

**Di kediaman Uchiha…**

Di mansion besar itu atau tepatnya di ruang makan mansion itu, dua orang sedang duduk menyantap makanannya masing-masing. Naruto menyantap makanan yang baru-baru ini menjadi kesukaannya yaitu ramen dan Sasuke yang sedang minum darah dari gelas yang Naruto tidak tahu dari mana asal darah itu.

_'Aku selalu penasaran dari mana kak Sasuke mendapatkan darah untuk santapannya…' batin Naruto._

Sasuke yang merasa dari tadi diperhatikan oleh Naruto bingung. Sasuke takut Naruto masih ingat kejadian tadi malam. Dia takut Naruto akan bertanya tentang pertemuan peri itu.

"Hei Dobe, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka bingung + bimbang.

"Aku hanya heran saja kak Teme, Sebenarnya dari mana sih kakak selalu mendapatkan darah untuk kakak santap. Apa kakak membunuh lagi atau kakak minum darah binatang tetapi, mana mungkin sih seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang datang dari keluarga Vampire terkenal minum darah binatang," ucap Naruto yang mebuat Sasuke langsung lega.

"Kau…." sesaat Sasuke menhentikan kata-katanya.

"Benar-benar ingin tahu ?" tanya Sasuke sembari berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menganguk dengan grogi dan sedikit takut. Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya saat ia hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari Naruto. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Naruto. Sasuke langsung membisikan sebuah kata-kata.

"Benar kau ingin tahu Naru~" bisiknya dengan lembut disertai dengan hembusan nafasnya.

"Ah….. Naru tidak jadi Kak…" ucapnya dengan nada merinding.

"Jangan begitu Naru, bagaimana pun juga kau harus tahu bahwa aku mendapatkannya dengan…" ucapnya ditelingan Naruto yang membuat Naruto semakin merinding.

"Tidak usah kak, Naru kapok. Naru tidak akan bertanya hal itu lagi pada kakak ," ucapnya penuh doa.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari tempat duduknya. Menyingkirkan seluruh benda yang ada diatas meja sehingga benda itu bejatuhan dan bergeletakan dilantai. Dengan sigap dan cepat Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke atas meja.

"Akh ! Ka' Sasuke sakit tahu!" bentak Naru dengan wajah kaget.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tahu perasaan ku pada mu Naru," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun, mukanya langsung memerah. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naru langsung menyerigai dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Perlahan Sasuke menggigit dengan lembut bibir bawah Naruto agar Naruto medapat rangsangan dan membuka mulutnya.

Sesuai perhitungan, Naruto yang mendapat rangsangan itu langsung membuka mulutnya. Sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan memainkan lidahnya. Selagi memainkan lidah dan bibirnya Sasuke juga melepas satu persatu kancing baju yang ada di tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan kancing bajunya dibuka hanya menerima perlakuan itu tanpa perlawanan. Selesai membuka kancing baju Naru, Sasuke melepas baju Naru dan bajunya dengan melepaskan ciuman yang tadi mereka lakukan.

"Hah.. ha… ka' Sasu, sebenarnya ada apa?" ucap Naru denga nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku mencintai mu Naru, dari dulu sampai sekarang," ucap Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada kepada Naruto yang juga sama dengan Sasuke.

"Naru juga kak, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Naru takut mengutarakannya, Naru takut kakak marah," ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Sasuke seraya melepas resleting celana Naruto dan celananya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi. Sasuke langsung menjilati dan menciumi leher Naruto dengan ganas. Sasuke mencium titik sensitive yang berada dileher Naruto, hal itu menimbulkan desahan sexy dari bibir Naruto yang membuat Sasuke makin memperganas ciumannya.

Selesai melakukan kegiatan didaerah leher Naruto dan meninggalkan bekas kiss mark disana, Sasuke beralih ke dada Naruto. Sasuke pun menjilati, menciumi, dan menggigit dengan lembut puting Naruto. Sekali lagi Sasuke membuat Naruto mendesah.

Sambil melakukan kegiatan di dada Naruto, Sasuke menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Naruto yang sudah menggenang dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kental dan memasukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam anus Naruto.

Sasuke melepas kegiatannya di dada Naruto dan kembali menciumi bibir Naruto sambil menggesekkan penisnya dan memaju mundurkan jarinya mencari titik sensitive Naruto. Setelah menemukan titik itu, Sasuke menekannya berkali-kali sehingga menimbulkan suara desahan sexy dari bibir Naruto.

"Ah… ah..ka' Sasuke, masukin aja. Naru udah gak tahan," pinta Naru manja.

"Iya sayang," dengan seringai menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

Dengan senag hati Sasuke menarik kedua jarinya dari anus Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah mempersiapkan penisnya yang sudah menegang segera memasukannya kedalam anus Naruto dengan lembut namun penuh kekuatan.

"akh! Akh! Kak Sasu, berhenti dulu.." ucap Naru dengan nada kesakitan.

Denagn terpaksa Sasuke menhentikan kegiatannya untuk memberi sedikit waktu kepada Naruto untuk mengatur nafasnya. Selesai mengatur nafasnya, Naruto member isyarat kepada Sasuke agar Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

"Ah…ha..ah…"

Suara teriakan kesakitan yang Naruto keluarkan, sekarang berubah menjadi suara kenikmatan saat penis Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titik sensitive Naruto.

"Kak Sasu….ayo lebih dalam…" pinta Naruto dengan wajah perjuangan menahan rasa nikmat dan suara yang menggoda.

"Kau ini jadi anak nakal ya…." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai penuh diwajahnya.

Sasuke pun mulai mendorong penisnya lebih dalah lagi, membuat Naruto tersentak. Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah dan sekali lagi membuat Naruto tersentak. Melihat reaksi Naruto, hal itu membuat Sasuke tambah horny.

Saking hornynya Sasuke pun langsung memegang penisnya Naruto dan memainkannya. Apalagi ditambah dengan wajah Naruto yang terus menunjukkan ekspresi kenikmatan, membuat Sasuke makin senang memainkan penis Naruto.

"Ah…ah… Kak Sasu… Naru dah mau…" ucap Naru terengah-engah.

"Ah..Kakak juga mau nih Nar.." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh dengan nafsu. Perlahan ciuman yang berdurasi 5 menit itu turun ke leher Naruto dan disaat yang tepat….

"Kak Sasu..AH~"

"Naru.. AH..~"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun klimaks diatas meja. Cairan yang biasa disebut dengan sperma pun keluar. Seperma itu menetes kelantai bercampur dengan sisa-sisa makanan yang tadi dilempar Sasuke.

"Hah..haha..hah.."

Nafas mereka pun sudah mulai stabil dan tidak terengah-engah seperti tadi. Sasuke pun turun dati atas meja.

"Naru… gawat," ucap Sasuke dengan mata yang tertutupi oleh poninya.

"A…ada apa kak?" tanya Naru dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau...kau yang membersihkan semua ini ya?" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah yang…

"Tidak ! tidak! Kakak yang memulainya, kakak yang membereskan!" bentak Naruto dengan muka masam.

"Ih.. kan itu cairan mu juga…" ucapa Sasuke.

"Ugh! Baiklah Naru akan membersihkan barang-barang yang berserakan dibawah laitai dan kakak yang mengelap cairannya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan," ucap Naru dengan wajah mempertimbangkan.

"Baiklah… oh ya Naru," ucap Sasu langsung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naru sembari memakai pakaiannya.

"Terimakasih ya," ucap Sasuke yang langsung mencium bibir Naru.

"Ah.. I…iya.." ucap Naru dengan wajah yang sudah blushing.

Selesai membereskan 'kekacauan' yang mereka perbuat. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Naruto langsung melepas pakaiannya dan mandi sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di kursi yang menghadap keluar jendela sambil memikirkan perbuatannya.

**Sasuke POV**

Apa yang aku lakuan? Kenapa aku melakukan hal sepertin ini? Aku tahu aku sudah tidak tahan dan sudah mencapai limit ku tapi, apa perlu sampai harus seperti ini. Setelah semua hal yang aku lakukan pada keluarganya aku melakuka hal seperti ini. Hampir saja aku mau menggigit lehernya dan mengubahnya, untung saat itu aku masih punya akal.

Ada apa dengan ku sebenarnya kenapa aku merasa bersalah. Apalagi saat melihat wajahnya, membuat ku tidak tahan. Kenapa harus aku yang terjerat dengan senyumnya dan kenapa harus aku yang terus menginginkan kehangatannya. Kalau sudah begini aku haru cepat mengubahnya agar dia dapat terus berada disisi ku.

Mungkin besok atau nanti malam saat aku pulang dari pertemuan peri. Aku akan langsung mengubahnya, dia tidak akan keberatankan? Tadi dia berkata dia mencintaiku kan?

**End Of Sasuke POV**

**Naruto POV**

Selesai melepaskan seluruh pakaian ku, aku langsung mengguyur seluruh tubuh ku dengan air panas yang keluar dari shower. Selesai membasuh tubuh ku, aku mulai menyabuni tubuh ku dan setelah selesai menyabuni tubuh ku. Aku langsung mengguyur tubuh ku dengan air lagi.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan shower aku langsung masuk kedalah bath tube yang telah terisi denan air panas. Perlahan aku memasukan kaki ku lalu aku berendam didalamnya.

Entah kenapa sekarang pikiran ku sedang kosong. Saat melakukannya juga, pikiran ku yang kosong tercampur dengan rasa nikma yang diberikan oleh kak Sasuke. Pikiran apa ini? Kenapa kepalaku terasa sangant sakit?

Selesai berendam, aku langsung melilitkan handuk d pinggang ku. Aku pun keluardari kamar mandi dan saat aku ingin mengambil pakaian ku yang ada didalam lemari. Aku terpaku pada bayangan ku yang terpantul di kaca dengan lemari ku.

Perlahan akumelihat bekas kissmark yang dibuat oleh kak Sasuke. Aku pu melihat kearah putting dada ku yang memerah. Aku terus memikirkan cara kak Sasuke terus menggerayangi tubuh ku. Dia menggerayanginya dengan nafsu tapi, berperasaan.

Jijik, haram, bodoh, tolol, sakit, ingin mati. Itulah yang ada diperasaan ku sekarang. Mengapa? Mengapa rasanya negitu menjijik kan. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan barusan? Mengapa rasanya ingin mati saja?

Tiba-tiba setetes air keluar dari mata ku. Setetes air itu pun berubah menjadi beberapa tetes dan beberapa tetes itu berubah menjadi air yang mengalir melalui pipiku. Kanapa? Kenapa? Apakah ini air mata kebahagiaan karena aku dan kak Sasuke bisa bersama atau kah ini airmata penyesalan atas yang baru aku lakukan dengankak Sasuke? Aku bingung dan sangat bingun, bukankah aku berkata aku mencintai kak Sasuke?

**End Of Naruto POV**

Naruto pun menangis didepan lemari kacanya. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia mengangis seperti itu, bahkan dirinya juga tidak tahu mengapa.

Tok tok tok

"Naruto.. aku masuk ya..?"

Suara itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kamar Naruto dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang menangis.

"Na..Naru ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah cemas.

"Ti..tidak apa kak. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Naru dengan wajah yang masih dipenui dengan air mata.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Iya," ucap Naru singkat.

"Kau tidak apa kan aku tinggal?" tanya Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan Naruto.

"Tidak apa kak, Naru sedang ingin sendiri," ucap Naru pelan.

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan wajah bingun, bimbang, takut. Bingung kenapa naruto menangis, bimbang karena apa yang sudah ia lakuan, dan takut karena perasaannya berkata bahwa Naruto membencinya.

Sasuke pun langsung memakai mantelnya dan keluar dari ruhanya menaiki kereta kuda dan tanpa disadarinya ada sekitar 20 orang yang sedang mengintai rumahnya.

"Tuan Deidara, target sudah pergi," ucap seseorang berambut nanas.

"Bagus ayo kita geledah rumahnya Shika," ucap Deidara yang langsung melesat masuk kedala rumah itu.

Sedangkan Naruto…..

Selesai mengangis Naruto mengambil pakaiannya. Naruto memakai pakaian berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna matanya ditambah dengan renda putih yang menghiasi pakaian itu. Naruto juga memakai celana orange polos yang senada dengan kepribadiannya dan rambut pirangnya.

Selesai memakai pakaiannya dia langsung melempar tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk. Entah mengapa pikiran yang datang saat ia melihat pantulan bayangannya itu terus saja mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang disaat kami melakukannya? Kenapa kau baru datang disaat kami selesai melakukannya?" Naruto bicara sendiri.

Sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarnya tanpa sadar ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Naruto yang tadi tidak sadar langsung sadar dari lamunannya begitu dia meresa sedang diperhatikan.

Naruto melihat orang yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Orang dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat sedikit ke balakang, poninya yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya, dan memiliki mata berwarna biru gelap it uterus menatap Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto. 'Sepertinya penah aku lihat' batin Naruto.

"Si..siapa kau? Mau apa kau masuk kemari? Dan mungkin ini sedikit aneh… mengapa aku merasa pernah mengenal mu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Aku Namikaze Deidara. Aku kemari untuk menggeledah rumah ini dan mencari 'sesuatu' yang berharga dan kau merasa mengenal ku karena kau adalah 'sesuatu' yang aku cari Na-ru-to," ucap Deidara tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama ku!" bentak Naruto bingung.

"Karena kau adalah adik ku, kau adalah Namikaze Naruto," ucap Deidara seraya mendekat kearah adiknya yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

"Tidak! Nama ku Uchiha Naruto! Bukan Namikaze atau semacamnya!" bentak Naruto tidak percaya.

"Percayalah pada ku adik ku dank au tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha karena kau bukan Vampire," ucap Deidara seraya memeluk adiknya.

"A..Aniki. Deidara Aniki…. Hiks..hiks..," ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Deidara diikiuti dengan isak tangisnya.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini Naru," ucap deidara.

"Ba..baiklah Aniki," ucap ANruto turun dari atas kasur dan mengikuti Deidara pergi.

Deidara pun turun dari lantai dua bersama Naruto. Akhirnya mereka lari dari rumah itu beserta dengan orang-orang yang Deidara bawa. Tidak lupa juga mereka membakar habis kediaman Uchiha itu. Naruto ingin memberitahukan kepada kakaknya tentang kejadiannya bersama Sasuke tapi, ia takut kakaknya akan marah padanya.

Perlahan ingatannya terlihat jelas dikepala dan dimatanya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat kejadian itu terjadi, saat Sasuke menghapus ingatannya. Semua hal itu terlihat jelas dan membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

**.Flash Back.**

"Ayah, Ibu. Naru ikut pertemuan peri ya?" pinta Naru kecil.

"Tidak boleh, berbahaya!" kata seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kushina.

"Ibu mu benar Naru… disana juga banyak Vampirenya, nanti kamu digigit lho," goda seorang pria dengan rambut pirang bernama Minato.

"Nanti saat Naru mau digigit, semua Vampir yang menjijikkan itu akan Naru lawan!" ucap Naru dengan nada yakin akan kekuatannya.

"Tetap tidak !" bentak Kushina.

"Aniki boleh!" ucap Naru memaksa.

"Itu karena aku anak yang hebat Naru-chan," ucap Deidara dari belakang ayahnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Apan sih lo! Boleh ya…?" pita Naru lagi.

"Tidak !" bentak Kushina.

"Sudah lah Kushina…. Kau boleh ikut Naru, asal kau jangan lepas dari pengawasan kami, mengerti ?" tanya Minato.

"Baik ayah!" akhirnya Narut menghentikan rengekannya.

Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat menaiki kereta kuda yang cukup besar dengan 3 kuda. Selama perjalanan suasana didalam kereta tersebut penuh dengan canda tawa. Mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang selalu didambakan oleh orang lain. Bahkan saking didambakannya, orang-orang tidak akan percaya bahwa mereka berempat adalah keluarga Hunter Elit yang terkenal diseluruh dunia.

Kereta pun diberhentikan dan itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Mereka pun turun dari kereta kuda itu. Deidara yang berjalan disebelah ibunya Kushina dan Naruto yang berjalan sambil digandeng ayahnya Minato.

Mereka pun berjalan kesebuah gedung besar dengan tembok berwarna putting dan hitam. Saat mereka berpapasan dengan sebuah keluarga yang berpakaian hitam, mereka pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hi Fugaku," sapa Minato dengan senyum hangat.

"Cih.. tidak usah sok akrab," Fugaku langsung membuang mukanya diikuti semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Jangan begitu...aku tetap harus menyapa orang yang lebih 'tua' beratus-ratus tahun dari ku," ucap Minato penuh penekanan pada kata tua.

"Cih.., kau adalah keluarga Hunter Elit dan aku adalah keluarga Vampire murni. Kita tidak seharusnya saling bicara !" jelas Fugaku.

"Tapi,… kita kan kekasih lama.." ucap minato dengan nada menggoda.

"Apaan sih !" bentak Fugaku lagi yang kali ini semburat merah yang muncul diwajahnya tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

Kushina dan istri Fugaku yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mikoto langsung tertawa. Ya.. walaupun mereka hunter dan Vampire tapi, mereka adalah sahabat. Sahabat yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan tapi, itu dulu.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk kedalam gedung !" ucap Fugaku sedikit membentak.

"Mikoto-san, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Kushina.

"Oh… dia tidak mau ikut jadi, yang ikut hanya Itachi saja," ucap Mikoto sembari menunjuk pria yang ada disebelahnya yang dari tadi menatap Deidara.

Deidara yang terus ditatap dengan pandangan aneh langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ibunya. Benar-benar childish.

Akhirnya mereka pun memasuki ruangan itu bersama-sama dan disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari para clan hunter dan clan Vampire lain. Tidak seharusnya Hunter dan Vampire bersahabat apa lagi berjalan bersama.

Akhirnya pertemuan itu pun dimulai dan mungkin juga pertemuan itu akan memisahkan 2 sahabat yang penah sekali menjali cinta dan sekarang bersahabat.

Bersambung

* * *

Sekali lagi bheby ucapkan sory karena lama….

Dah gitu bheby gak bisa bales semua reviewnya….

Bheby ada pertanyaan…..

AU, RnR itu apa?

Thanks and met baca…

Sory bheby juga gak suka ngikutin EYD

Klo masih ada kesalahan penulisan mohon dimaafkan

Ugree nitip salam buat readers

sory lemonnya kurang...

bheby gak tahan nulisnya...

klo certa soal gambar ama video porno ke temen-temen sih bheby bisa...

tapi, klo mau nulis hal kyk gini apa lagi ke orang yang gak dikenal bheby gak bisa...

klo ada keluahan terserah...

mau review ato sms aja bheby di...

081330174266


	4. Chapter 4

Bheby lagi males bales review nih…

Langsung aja ya…

Sory ya..

Ada sesuatu yang bheby karang sendiri…

Baca ajah..

Bheby yang nulis aja dah mau ketawa….

Bheby juga agak amles Nulis jadi banyak time skipnya….

* * *

Pertemuan itu berlangsung dengan biasanya dan dengan biasanya itu maksudnya tegang. Hawa membunuh keluar dari masing-masing pihak. Hawa membunuh yang datang dari para clan Hunter adalah hawa membunuh dikarenakan dendam yang dibuat oleh para clan Vampire. Begitu juga hawa membunuh dari para clan Vampire adalah hawa membunuh yang dikarenakan para Vampire selalu dianggap mahluk rendahan oleh para manusia. Vampire dianggap mahluk iblis penghisap darah yang tidak kenal belas kasihan tapi, memang begitu kenyataannya.

Hanya ada dua buah clan atau bisa disebut keluarga yang tidak mengeluarkan hawa membunuh masing-masing. Bisa kita tebak sendiri, dua buah keluarga itu adalah keluarga yang berasal dari clan Namikaze dan clan Uchiha. Walaupun kedua keluarga itu bersahabat tapi, tidak ada yang berani menentang persahabatan itu. Hal itu dikarenakan kelebihan yang dimiliki masing-masing keluarga.

Keluarga Namikaze yang memiliki kelebihan pada tubuhnya. Mereka memiliki kyuubi yang ditrunkan oleh leluhur mereka masing-masing. Kyuubi adalah sejenis rubah berekor Sembilan yang ditakuti oleh mahluk-makhluk gaib lain dan makhluk-makhluk gaib itu termasuk Vampire. Kyuubi itu berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato.

Selain itu ada kelebihan yang diturunkan pada keluarga Namikaze Minato yaitu, mengubah mata menjadi semerah darah. Kegunaannya sih belum ditemukan tapi, orang-orang berpendapat bahwa itu adalah kelebihan yang diberikan oleh dewa. Orang-orang juga berpendapat bahwa kelebihan itu untuk menyegel kekuatan Vampire. Sebenarnya kegunaan kekuatan itu hanya diketahui oleh keluarga Namikaze sendiri dan yang pastinya keluarga Namikaze tidak mau memperlihatkan kekuatan mereka.

Lalu selain wajah cantik dan tampan, kelebihan yag dimiliki keluarga Uchiha adalah mata Sharinggan. Mata yang dapat menghipnotis lawannya, mata yang dapat membaca pikiran dan membaca gerakan lawannya, dan mata yang dapat berbuat apa saja pada mu. Mata yang mengerikan.

Selain itu juga mereka para keluarga Uchiha dapat mengubah diri mereka menjadi iblis. Clan Vampire biasa hanya dapat melompat tinggi dan mereka tidak terlalu suka dengan matahari. Tapi keluarga Uchiha dapat terbag dengan sayap kelelewar dan saat mereka berubah wujud mata sharinggan mereka juga bisa berubah. Sungguh keluarga yang mengerikan.

Karena itulah para hunter dan Vampire lain tidak dapat menentang persahabatan yang dimiliki kedua belah pihak itu. Jika mereka menentagnya itu berarti kehancuran para Hunter dan Vampire sendiri. Keluarga Namikaze adalah senjata terhebar yang dimiliki oleh clan Hunter. Begitu pula dengan keluarga Uchiha, merea juga merupakan senjata pemusnah yang hebat. Kedua keluarga itu juga tau akan hal itu tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, semua itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka.

Selesai pertemuan itu tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari ara balkon gedung itu. Teriakan mengerikan itu mengagetkan para peserta rapat yang tadinya ingin keluar dari gedung itu. Akhirnya para Hunter dan Vampire berdesak-desakan untuk melihat sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan….

"I..Ibu!" teriak Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Ne..nenek? apa ang terjadi nek? Nenek ayo bangun!" Naruto mulai menggoyang-goyangkan mayat itu.

"Nek, jangan tidur terlalu lama. Siapa nanti yang akan memarahi ku dan Naru?" ucap Deidara datar.

"Ibu jangan tinggalkan aku bu…" ucap Minato dengan datarnya.

"Mi..minato, ibu?" ucap Kushina yang shok berat dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

Minato hanya diam melihat Kushina, ia tidak berpaling dari Ibunya yaitu Tsunade. Walaupun umurnya Tsunade sudah berada diantara 50an tapi, ia tetap memiliki wajah layaknya orang 20 tahun.

Kushina yang hampir terjatuh karena pingsan ditangkap oleh Iruka, pelayan setia keluarga tersebut. Lalu datang lah….

"Mi..minato, apa yang terjadi?" tanya suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Fugaku.

"A..apa yang terjadi? Kushina!" Mikoto.

Keluarga Uchiha kaget melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Fugaku hanya terdiam ditempatnya melihat Minato yang sedang menatapi mayat ibunya itu dan Mikoto hanya diam berkeringat dan mulai menghampiri Kushina yang tergeletak ditangan Iruka. Lalu Fugaku berjalan kearah Minato dengan langkah pelan dan Minato…

"Kamu lihat Fugaku, di lehernya?" ucap Minatotanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Fugaku.

Fugaku yang mendengar ucapan Minato, langsung melirik kearah mayat Ibunya Minato. Dia mengarahkan matanya kearah leher Tsunade dan…

"I..itu, tidak mungkin!" ucap Fugaku kaget.

Semua yang melihat gelagat Fugaku, ikut melihat kearah mayat Tsunade. Mereka yang melihat mayat itu pun sama kagetnya dengtan Fugaku dan Minato, Minato hanya terdiam melihat ibunya. Bagaimana tidak kaget. Jika dilihat dengan seksama dileher Tsunade terdapat bite mark yang cukup dalam.

"Mi..minato, bite mark itu?" ucap Fugaku datar yang sebenarnya dalam hati dia gemetaran.

"Kau tidak salah lihat. Sepertinya ibuku bunuh diri karena bite mark itu," ucap Miato datar juga.

Naruto dan Deidara yang mendengar itu langsung diajak pergi oleh Iruka diikuti oleh Mikoto yang dari tadi mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya yaitu, Kushina. Sebenarnya Naruto and Deidara enggan buat pergi dari tempat itu tapi,apa boleh buat. Iruka memaksa mereka dengan mencubit mereka agar mereka mau ikut.

Sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, Iruka juga menyuruh semua orang yang berkumpul ditempat itu agar pergi meniggalkan Minato dan Fugaku yang masih menatap mayat Tsunade. Setelah semua yang ada disana pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu, akhirnya Minato memulain pembicaraan.

"Kau liahat sendiri kan Fugaku?" tanya Minato akhirnya.

"Ya. Aku memang melihatnya tapi, bukan berarti yang membunuhnya.." ucapan Fugaku dipotong oleh Minato.

"Memang bukan Vampire yang membunuhnya, tidak mungkin seorang Vampire menusuk korbannya dengan sebilah pisau dan tadi aku juga sudah bilang kalau ibuku bunuh diri," Ucap Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mayat ibunya.

"Hal seperti ini juga dapat disebut sebagai bunuh saja bunuh diri karena telah digigit oleh seorang Vampire," ucap Minaro sembari mengangkat mayat ibunya dan berdiri membelakangi Fugaku.

"I..itu benar tapi,.." ucapan Fugaku sekali lagi terputus.

"Sebagai seorang Hunter, kami lebih memilih mati dari pada terkenan gigitan buruan kami. Klo kami sampai terkena gigitan itu, itu sama saja dengan melukai harga diri kami melalui senjata kami. Itu sama saja mempermalukan clan kami dan itu sama saja dengan orang yang terinvekasi suatu penyakit berbahaya," ucap Minato membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Fugaku sembari tersenyum pahit.

"Mi..minato?" ucap Fugaku kaget.

Alangkah kagetnya sang Uchiha Fugaku saat melihat sahabatnya menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum pahit menghiasi bibirnya dan mata merah yang menyala-nyala. Fugaku sudah siap siaga menerima serangan yang akan dilontarkan Minato tapi, sepertinya tidak aka nada serangan apa-apa karena yang Minato lakukan hanyalah berjalan melewati Fugaku.

"Fugaku, mulai sekarang ini perang," ucap Minato pelan.

Bagimana pun pelannya suara itu tapi, tetap saja bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran sang Uchiha. Dia hanya dapat menatap punggung sahabatnya yang berjalan menjauhinya.

* * *

Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu…..

Pertemuan peri akhirnya diselenggarakan lagi dan perlahan-lahan kejadian tentang Tasunade telah terlupakan. Jiraya yang berstatus sebagai suami Tsunade dan ayah dari Namikaze Minato saat itu sedang pergi. Akhirnya saat ia kembali, ia terpaksa harus menerima berita pahit mengenai kematian sang istri tercinta. Sekarang kerena tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah Vampire itu, ia lebih memilih bepergian ke seluruh dunia.

Sekarang Namikaze Naruto telah berumur 12 tahun sebentar lagi akan berumur 13 tahun saat malam natal yang akan dirayakan besok malam dan Namikaze Deidara berumur 17. Mereka berdua sudah dapat berburu sendirian. Mereka memang mewarisi kekuatan keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Walaupun mereka sangatlah hebat tapi, hanya dasatu hal yang kurang dari diri mereka yaitu wajah. Ya, wajah adalah asalah satu hal yang sangat mereka benci. Entah kenapa seluruh keluarga Namikaze memiliki wajah layaknya seorang uke.

Mari tinggalkan dulu hal itu, sekarang keluarga itu telah memasuki ruang rapat itu. Mereka disambut dengan hormat oleh seluruh clan Hunter yang ada dan disambut dengan aura membunuh oleh clan Vampire yang ada.

Time skip…...

* * *

"yak, sampai disitu saja rapat ini," ucap sang tetuah.

Selama 1 setengah jam perteuan itu berlangsung. Mereka semua membahas tentang pembagian wilayah berburu Vampire dan wilayah berburu Hunter. Sejak dahulu ada sebuah undang-undang yang mengatur tentang system itu, system itu dinamakan system peri.

Wilayah Vampire adalah wilayah hutan Barat dan Timur. Vampire biasa hanya boleh berburu hewan dan Vampire bangsawan seperti clan Uchiha, clan Sabaku dan Clan lain-lain mendapat donor dari manusia. Vampire dapat menyerang Hunter yang ingin menyerangnya tapi, Vampire tidak dapat menyerang korban yang tidak bersalah. Vampire tidak dapat menyerang clan lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jika undang-undang itu dilanggar maka akan berakibat fatal. Bagi Vampire biasa, mereka akan dikenai hunkuman yang diputuskan oleh dua tetuah dari Hunter dan Vampire sendiri. Pertama, Vampire biasa yang tidak dapat melawan matahari akan dijemur saat eksekusi selama 5 hari. Kedua, mereka tidak akan diberi makan seminggu lebih menjelang eksekusi dan ketiga, mereka akan langsung dieksekusi dengan cara kepala mereka ditusukan sebilah pedang panjang berbentuk salib yang terbuat dari perak asli.

Hukuman yang ketiga juga berlaku bagi Vampire bangsawan. Bedanya pedang itu berhiaskan intan dan ukiran tuhan, benar-benar senjata berbahaya yang indah. Selain hukuman ketiga, Vampire bangsawan akan dihukum dengan cara mencabut seluruh taringnya dengan paksa dan dibiarkan diikat disebuah ruangan gelap dengan salib terbuat dari perak nomor satu yang memantulkan cahaya martahari kearahnya mengelilinginya.

Kalau Hunter, wilayah berburu mereka berada di wilayah Selatan dan Utara. Seperti halnya Vampire ada undang-undang yang mengikat seluruh clan Hunter di dunia. Hunter tidak boleh menyerang seorang Vampire yang tidak bersalah dan juga kalau Hunter itu diserang, Hunter itu boleh melawan. Jika, clan Vampire menyerang suatu clan Hunter maka Hunter itu dapat menyatakan perang terhadap clan Vampire yang menyerangnya dan dapat juga menyatakan perang terhadap seluruh clan Vampire yang ada. Kenapa begitu? Karena Vampire tidak pernah main adil.

Hukuman untuk Hunter yang selalu melanggar peraturan adalah:

Dihukum gantung dengan seluruh clannya menyaksikannya.

Dipenggal dengan pelan sehingga sakitnya akan terasa.

Dimasukan ke kandang hewan buas seperti: warewolf, Canibal, dan hewan-hewan aneh lain.

Dicambuk sampai mati.

Semua itu adalah peraturan yang telah dirundingkan oleh tetuah-tetua yang berasal dari clan Namikaze dan clan Uchiha. Peraturan yang dibuat oleh Sarutobi dan Madara. Sebenarnya tetuah yang sekarang adalah Jiraya tapi, dia menolak posisi itu karena suatu alasan yang sangat tidak logis.

Back to the topic. Seperti biasa pertemuan itu berlangsug dengan sangat tegang dan suasana kebencian terasa dimana-mana, bahkan dari clan Namikaze sendiri.

Entah mengapa sang Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto tidak datang ke pertemuan. Ada sebuah kabar burung yang berlangsung yaitu, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto telah lelah menjadi mahkluk yang dibenci dan mereka 'mengistirahatkan diri' didalam peti. Sekarang yang menggantikan mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak pertemuan berlangsung, sang Uchiha Itachi terus melirik kearah Deidara. Deidara menyadari hal itu tapi, ia tidak memperdulikannya kerana dia tidak ingin ayahnya mengetahui hubunganya dengan Itachi.

Ibarat ayah dan anak, sang Uchiha Sasuke pun mengikuti jejak sang kakak dan mulai melirik kearah Naruto yang mendengarkan rapat itu dengan wajah datar yang terbilang imut. Mengapa Naruto memasang wajah yang datar, hal itu dikarenakan Uchiha Sasuke yang terus memangdang wajahnya.

Sekarang setelah pertemuan itu selesai, Minato dan Kushina dipanggil para pemimpin clan lain untuk berunding tentang keputusan itu. Naruto dan Deidara mereka tinggal disebuah taman bunga mawar. Disana berbagai warna mawar menghiasi taman itu. Dan….

"Naru, kakak tinggal dulu ya. Kakak ada urusan dengan teman kakak, 10 menit saja," pinta Dei kepada Naru.

"Hah? Masa Naru mau ditinggal sih!" ucap Naru jengkel.

"Kamu kan pemberani, masa takut,"ucap Dei dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserah tapi, bener lho cuma 10 menit," ucap Naru akhirnya.

"Thanks bro," ucap Dei tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kearah hutan.

Naruto yang melihat punggung kakaknya yang sepertinya sedang tergesa-gesa itu hanya menghela nafas. Selama kakaknya pergi yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan disekitar taman dan tidak tahu ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya.

Naruto pun melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Dia langsung merlari kearah sesuatu itu. Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah sebuah bunga mawar yang berwarna hitam. Mawar hitam yang terkena embun, menampilkan sosok yang indah, selain sosok indah. Mawar hitam juga melambangkan kegelapan malam yang penuh dengan isak tangis.

"Mawar hitam ya…sudah lama ya nek?" Naruto bergumam.

"Aduh!" rintih Naru kesakitan.

Saat Naru hendak mengambil mawar itu. Tenyata mawar itu melakukan perlawanan. Naru tidak sengaja tertusuk duri mawar itu. Darah segar nan merah mengalir melalui jari telunjuk kanan Naru. Dengan cepat Naru menghisap darahnya sendiri agar baunya tidak menyebar kemana-mana dan..

"Berhati-hatilah jika ingin memetik sebuah mawar, durinya dapat menusuk mu," ucap orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha berjalan kearah Naru sembari memetik mawar hitam . Naru yang tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Vampire Uchiha yang ditakuti, ia langsung mundur selangkah. Selain tahu bahwa Vampire itu dari keluarga Uchiha, Naruto juga tahu bahwa itu adalah Vampire yang memperhatikannya selama pertemuan berlangsung.

"Kau tidak usah takut begitu. Ini," Ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan mawar hitam itu pada Naru.

Naru yang bingung harus berbuat apa langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dan tanpa disadari, Deidara langsung keluar dari hutang bersama seseorang yang pastinya adalah Uchiha Itachi. Deidara yang melihat Naruto ada ditaman itu kaget plus jengkel. Kaget karena takut hubungannya diketahui oleh adiknya dan Jengkel karena ada Uchiha Sasuke disana.

"Dei, apa kau-" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kata-katanya Deidara sudah keburu berlari kearah adiknya and then…

"Mau apa kau Uchiha! Naru apa yang dia lakukan pada mu?" tanya Deidara yang langsung marah.

"Dia tidak ngapain-ngapain Naru nii-san," ucap Naru.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Deidara.

"Makanya jangan langsung marah," Ucap Sasuke datar yang sukses membuat Deidara tambah naik darah.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Lho jangan bikin orang jengkel ya! Lho tu beda banget ama kakak lho! Inget ya, jangan pernah deketin ade gua!" ucap Deidara sambil teriak-teriak.

Itachi pun menghampiri Sasuke dan melerai antara Deidara dan adiknya Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget karena kakaknya tiba-tiba datang kehadapannya dari atas langit hanya mengendus kesal.

"Naruto ya. Maaf ya adik aku dah gangguin kamu?" ucap Itachi sembari minta maaf.

"Uchiha Itachi kan? Gak papa koq, dia gak gangguin aku," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Deidara, aku pamit dulu," ucap Itachi sembari menoleh kearah Deidara.

"Tidak apa," ucap Deidara pelan.

Akhirnya duo Uchiha itu meninggalkan duo Namikaze yang hanya mematung ditaman itu. Deidara memandang punggung Itachi yang pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah melihat duo Uchiha itu cukup lama. Deidara menggandeng tangan adiknya dan menuju tempat ayah dan ibu mereka.

Inner Deidara…

Apakah Itachi tidak marah pada ku ya. Soalnya aku tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Apa dy tidak marah ya. Sepertinya dia kecewa tapi,apa boleh buat. Aku merasa menjadi yang kedua kalau bersamanya.

* * *

Deidara Flash Back..

Deidara meninggalkan Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Itachi-san maaf aku lama," ucap Deidara terengah-engah.

"Hn," ucap Itachi singkat dan dengan sigap langsung mencium bibir Deidara dengan penuh nafsu.

"mmmnn, Itachi-san. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Deidara sembari melepaskan ciuman Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Aku tahu dihati mu masih ada ka' Kyu, sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya ka' Kyu menghilang dan aku tahu kau selalu mencarinya. Aku bahkan selalu berfikir jika kau menekukan ka' Kyu apa aku akan kau buang. Aku merasa seperti orang kedua dan… aku sama seperti mu aku merindukan ka' Kyu tapi, dia sudah tidak ada terimalah kenyataan. Setiap malam saat kita berduaan aku tahu kamu selalu mengigau saat tidur dan memanggil namanya. Maaf aku tidak mau seperti itu," ucap Deidara sembari berlari dari tempat itu.

Itachi kaget dengan pernyataan Deidara tentangnya tapi, Deidara memang tidak salah tentangnya. Dia masih merindukan Kyu yang sebenarnya adalah anak pertama keluarga Namikaze yang hilang didalam hutan saat terjadi perang antara Hunter dan Vampire.

End of Flash Back and inner Deidara….

* * *

"Oh iya! Besok malam Naru ulang tahun kan? Naru ingin apa?" tanya Deidara dikereta kuda.

"Iya ya, ayah bingung mau membelikan Naru apa?" ucap Minato bingung.

"Naru mau apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Uhmnn.. jangan marah ya…" ucap Naru ragu-ragu.

"Memang Naru mau apa?" tanya Minato.

"Naru menginginkan ka' Kyu menghadiri pesta ultahnya Naru. Naru rindu sama ka' Kyu," ucap Naru datar.

Serempak semua yang ada di kereta kaget bahkan Iruka yang berada diluar kereta juga ikut kaget. Mereka mulai berkeringat, semuanya kaku mendengar perkataan Naru.

Naru dan Deidara sangat dekat dengan kaka' pertamanya ini, mereka satu keluarga selalu hidup bahagia tapi, kebahagiaan itu hancur saat terjadi peperangan. Peperangan yang melibatkan wilayah kekuasaan. Sungguh peperangan yang menghabiskan banyak darah.

Singkat cerita saat itu Kyu menjadi relawan dalam peperangan itu. Saat seluruh clan Vampire mulai berlari memasuki hutan untuk menjebak musuh, Kyu dan temannya ikut masuk kedalam huntan itu dan singkatnya Kyu menghilang tapi, temannya tidak menghilang dan hunter lain yang masuk ke hutan itu juga tidak menghilang.

Anehnya, jika Kyu mati pasti sobekan pakaiannya akan ditemukan atau mayatnya pasti akan ditemukan. Kalau mengira jatuh kedalam jurang itu juga tidak mungkin karena di hutan itu tidak ada jurang. Pedang dan senjatanya juga tidak ditemukan jika dia menghilang tapi, semua bukti itu menghilang. Kyu menghilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin.

Dan ada sesuatu yang ganjil tentang menghilangnya Kyu. Sesaat sebelum menghilang ada sebuah kabut yang tebal dan pastinya kabut itu bukan jebakan karena saat beberapa Vampire yang diintrogasi mengatakan bahwa mereka berlari kearah hutan untuk bersembunyi diatas pohon dan menyerang Hunter yang sedang mencari jejak mereka. Selain itu saat Kyu dan temannya memasuki huntan itu, disana terdengar suara wanita sedang bernyanyi…

Flash Back again..

_Carful what you do, Cause god is Waching your every move…._

"Su..suara wanita!" ucap salah satu teman Kyu.

"Sedang menyanyikan lagu tuhan…" ucap Kyu datar.

_Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe…._

"Akh! Kamu mau kemana Kyu?" ucap salah satu teman Kyu yang lain.

"Tentu saja menghampiri nona itu," ucap Kyu datar.

Mereka pun mengikuti arah suara itu dan hal yang paling tidak mendukung adalah kabutnya bertambah tebal.

"Sial! Kabutnya tambah tebal!" ucap teman Kyu satunya lagi.

Perkataan temannya itu tidak digubris oleh Kyu. Kyu hanya ingin memenuhi rasa penasarannya terhadap suara indah itu. Perlahan kabut mulai menutupi mereka semua dan mereka tidak dapat melihat teman masing-masing.

_But, what happens when, I know it all then what should I do after that?_

_What then?_

Lagu pun mulai berhenti dan kabut mulai menipis. Perlahan mereka dapat melihat teman mereka masing-masing tapi, ada satu hal yang kurang yaitu…

"Kyu!" teriak 3 orang itu setelah mendapati bahwa Kyu menghilang.

Kyu tidak pernah ditemukan. Keluarga Namikaze sangat sedih, Naru yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun diohogi oleh mereka. Mereka berkata bahwa Kyu pergi ke sebuah sekolah yang berada di Paris dan tidak dapat pulang untuk sementara.

Sebulan setelah menghilangnya Kyu. Terdengar desas desus mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat Kyu. Entah Vampire entah Hunter. Mereka mengatakan saat mereka sedang keluar saat malam hari, mereka melihat seseorang berpakaian jas hitam dan mengenakan topi yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Saat mereka tdak sengaja menyenggolnya, topi orang itu terjatuh dan memperlihatkan mata merah menyala yang dimiliki keluarga Namikaze dan wajah sang anak sulung keluarga Namikaze yang tampan. Sesaat melihat wajah itu pasti orang-orang akan berteriak Kyu dan orang yang mengenakan jas hitam dan topi itu akan menghilang.

Pernah sang anak bungsu yaitu Naruto melihat keluar jendela dia melihat sang kaka' yaitu Kyu sedang mengamati rumah itu. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung senang dan berlari menghampiri orang itu. Orang itu tersenyum pada Naruto dan…

"Kak Kyu, ayo pulang kenapa diam saja?" ucap Naru senang pada orang itu.

"Maaf kan kakak Naru. Sekarang kakak tidak bisa pulang, mungkin nanti. Kakak akan berjanji kau tidak akan mengalaminya," ucap orang itu yang akhirnya menghilang.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung terjatuh entah kenapa dan tertidur. Saat ia bangun, dia sudah berada di kasurnya. Dia bercerita pada semua orang yang ada dirumahnya. Ayah dan ibunya, kakaknya, butlernya, dan pembantu-pembantunya kaget. Mereka hanya berkata "mungkin hanya mimpi, sekarang Kyu berada di Paris," ucap semuanya. Jadi, pertanyaannya Kyu masih hidu[ atau sudah mati dan apakah itu hantunya Kyu.

End of Flash Back

"Uh.. tidak bisa ya?" tanya Naru akhirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kakak mu sedang belajar menjadi Hunter yang hebat di Paris," ucap Minato.

"Aku yakin ka' Kyu ingin datang tapi, dia harus belajar Naru," ucap Deidara tersenyum.

"Itu benar Naru. Jangan merepotkan Kyu untuk datang kemari," nasehat Kushina.

"Baiklah! Naru tidak akan mengganggu kak Kyu dan Naru akan belajar menjadi hebat seperti kak Kyu! Sebagai gantinya Naru minta pedang perak punya ayah ya?" pinta Naru.

"Naru! Pedang itu akan menjadi milik ku saat aku berumur 18!" ucap Deidara marah.

"Tidak kalau ku ambil duluan!" ucap Naru membalas perkataa Deidara.

Akhirnya keceriaan keluarga itu mengalir lagi. Saat sudah setengah jalan menuju rumah Minato melihat keluar jendela diikuti Kushina yang duduk disebelah Minaro. Minato dan Kushina membelalakan mata mereka. Deidara dan Naruto yang melihat ekspresi ayah dan ibunya ikut membelalakan mata saat tahu apa yang ada diluar jendela.

Dengan cepat Minato melompat keluar dari kereta yang sedang berjalan pelan itu. Minato berlari kearah sesuatu yang membuatnya membelalakan matanya. Dengan sigap dia menarik lengan orang yang membuatnya dan sekeluarganya kaget itu. Minato langsung melempar topi orang itu dan..

"Kyu!" ucap Minato kaget saat melihat orang itu adalah anaknya.

Kereta kuda pun berhenti dan menurunkan penumpang yang lain. Mereka ikut kaget mendapati Minato sedang menggandeng lengan Kyu.

"Kak Kyu!" ucap Deidara kaget.

"Kyu!" ucap Kushina.

"Kyu jelaskan!" ucap Minato.

"Jelaskan apa ayah," ucap Kyu akhirnya.

"Jelaskan mengapa selama ini kau menghilang!" ucap Minato marah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan ayah, aku bosan selama ini menjadi senjata Hunter. Itu saja sih. Oh iya, ayah sampai nanti. Jagalah ibu baik-baik, Naru lihatlah ada apa dikasur mu dan Deidara," mata Kyu mencoba menerawang mata Deidara dan Deidara bergidik ngeri.

"A..apa kak?" tanya Deidara dengan gugup.

"Berhati-hatilah. Dia makhluk bermuka dua," ucap Kyu.

"Aku tahu itu kak," ucap Deidara tersenyum keara Kyu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Adios," ucap Kyu akhirnya setelah dia merubah menjadi debu emas yang berterbangan terbawa angin.

* * *

Time Skip..

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung berlari kearah kamarnya. Saat mebuka pintu dia melihat sebuah bungkusan besar tergeletak diatas kasurnya. Saat Naru memegangnya bungkusan itu terasa berat layaknya beton tapi, sudah dasarnya, Naruto anak yang kuat jadinya dia dapat mengangkat pedang itu. Perlahan dia membuka pembungkus itu dan….

"Ayah! Ibu! Kakak! Kemari !" teriak Naruto yang mengagetkan tiga orang yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Mereka pun berlari ke kamar Naruto dan mendapati Naruto telah memegang sebilah pedang. Pedang perak murni dihiasi dengan ukiran tuhan pada pegangannya. Selain itu terdapat intan dan diamond yang menghiasi pisau pedang itu, juga terdapat batu Zamrut dan Ruby yang menghiasi pegangan pedang itu di masing-masing sisi. Mereka bertiga membelalakan matanya.

"Pe..pedang itu!" ucap Minato kaget.

"Ini pemberian ka'Kyu. Bukankah ini pedangnya?" tanya Naruto.

"I….itu memang pedangnya Kyu," ucap Kushina.

"Akh! Ada suratnya," ucap Deidara mengambil sesuatu yang terselip diantara bungkusan itu.

"Naruto, aku tahu ulangtahun mu masih besok tapi, sayangnya bosok malam aku tidak bisa datang jadi, aku akan memberikan hadiah ini langsung pada mu. Aku pernah berjanji akan memberikan pedang ku jadi, aku berikan. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya… Adios," ucap Deidara sambil membaca surat itu.

* * *

Time Skip, Naru Birth Day…

Selamat ya….

Ulang tahun ke -13 akanmenjadi yang terindah…

Wah sudah besar, bisa menjadi hunter yang hebat donk

Sangat gagah seperti ayahnya ya…

Selamat ya….

Hanya itu kata-kata yang terdengar selama pesta berlangsung. Walau pesta berlangsung dengan tenang dan baik-baik saja Naru merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi malam ini.

* * *

Time Skip (selesai pesta)

Saking memikirkan tentang perasaan buruknya itu, Naruto tertidur dengan sebilah pedang pemberian kakaknya disampingnya jikalau terjadi sesuatu. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

"KYAA!" terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari luar.

"A..ada apa?" ucap Naruto kaget sembari terbangun dari tidurnya.

"KYAA! MEREKA MENYERANG!" teriak seseorang lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapatkan lorong-lorong rumahnya sedikit terbakar api. Saat ia mencoba menuruni tangga, orangtuanya dan Deidara langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Naru, kau tidak apa kan!" ucap Minato panic.

"Tidak apa ayah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," tanya Naru.

"Vampire menyerang," ucap Deidara kesal.

"Ayo semua! Mari kita pergi!" ucap Kushina keras.

Mereka pun dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga dan berlari kearah pekarangan rumah melalui pintu belakang. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna tidak sedang memihak pada keluarga itu. Mereka pun dihadapkan dengan Vampire yang mengepung mereka.

Minato dan Kushina langsung mengeluar kan jurus mereka dan melawan seluruh Vampire itu. Semua Vampire itu kalah dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit. Setelah semua Vampire itu kalah, datanglah gerombolan Vampire yang lain. Deidara pun ikut melawan karena kekuatannya sudah dapat diandalkan sedangkan Naruto, walau dia hebat tapi, masih harus belajar banyak.

Tiba-tiba seorang Vampire menyerang Deidara dari belakang, membuat Deidara pingsan. Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto kaget melihat hal itu. Dan….

"Naru! Cepat pergi! Disini berbahaya!" teriak Minato.

"Ta..tapi, ayah…" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Cepatlah berlari nak!" Terak Kushina.

"Larilah!" teriak Minato lagi.

"Selamatkan nyawa mu!" teriak Kushina.

Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu langsung berlari tak tentu arah. Setiap melihat ada yang lewat ia langsung mencari temat persembunyian. Sekarang ia hampir sampai digerbang utama rumahnya dan….

"Aduh!" ucapan pertama Naruto setelah menabrak sesuatu.

"Berhati-hatilah kalu berjalan. Ah! Maksud ku berlari," ucap suara itu.

"Ka..kau!" ucap Naru kaget melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Perlahan sesuatu yang ada didepannya itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan sigap dan cepat Naruto menepis tangan itu. Naruto yang masih duduk tersungkur itu pun, mendorong tubuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri agar menjauh. Bahkan malam ini pun sepertinya tidak sedang mendukung. Malam yang dingin di Bulan desember. Naruto hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis beserta jeans panjang yang biasa ia pakai saat mau tidur.

"Kau…Uchiha!" ucap Naruto akhirnya setelah suaranya tertahan.

"Iya, aku Uchiha dan tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pasti Naruto kan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naru langsung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Saking takutnya, Naruto sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku, sekaku es. Perlahan Sasuke melepas scraftnya yang berwara merah dan mengaitkannya perlahan dileher Naruto. Naruto kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau bisa kedinginnan Dobe," ucapnya pelan.

"Te..terimaka-"

Belum sempat Naru melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke meletak kan tangannya diatas kepala Naru. Seketika Naru merasa terhipnotis melihat tatapan mata Sharinggan milik Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mulai berkata.

"Kau tidak akan mengingat segalanya, yangkau lihat hanyalah aku. Aku akan lupa siapa diri mu dan apa alasan mu. Kau tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi. Anggap mala mini hanya mimpi buruk. Kau tidak akan pernah mengingat hal ini," ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Naruto.

Naruto terbujur kaku dan Sasuke menangkap dan menggendongnya pergi. Selama perjalanan Sasuke pun menatap tubuh Naru yang penuh dengan luka kecil dan lecet di sikunya. Dengan giginya, Sasuke mengigit tangannya dan melumuri tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit darahnya agar skenarionnya berlangsung dengan sukses.

End Of Flash Back

* * *

'Sasuke… Why you lie to me?' batin Naru

* * *

Rada Aneh ya?

Bheby ajah mau muntah pas ngetiknya...

hahahahaaha


	5. Chapter 5

Hahaha dah lama nih gak update…

Oh iya, klo yang part neneknya naru mati itu bheby ngambil di Vampire Knight

Tp, klo soal lain bheby asal ketik…

Oke! Lanjut…

* * *

'_Sasuke, why you lie to me?'_ batin Naru.

"Kita sudah sampi Naru!" ucap Deidara.

"Akh! I.. iya Kak!" jawab Naru tersadar dari pikirannya.

Mereka sampai disebuah rumah tua dengan gaya Eropa yang penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran. Naru kenal tempat ini, tempat ini adalah rumahnya yang dulu terbakar. Naruto merasakan rasa sakit melanda hatinya. Rasa sakit karena orang tuanya, rasa sakit karena iya begitu bodoh, dan rasa sakit karena dengan mudahnya ia memberikan tubuhnya pada 'hewan' seperti Sasuke.

Mereka pun memasuki pekarangan rumah itu dengan langkah pelan dan sunyi. Saat mereka melangkah kan kaki mereka masuk kedalam ruangan itu, mereka langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan keluarga Namikaze.

Para pelayan keluarga Namikaze yang melihat Naruto yang berada dibelakang Deidara langsung menangis. Mereka seperti melihat orang yang mereka kasihi tapi, sudah mati kembali ke kehidupan ini. Naruto yang melihat para pelayan itu hanya tersenyum sambil berkeringat sedikit.

"Naruto-sama telah kembali bersama Deidara-sama!" seru para pelayan itu sambil terharu.

"Naruto-sama sudah besar!" seru pelayan yang lain.

"Akh, Oh iya!" Seru pelayan yang lain.

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto-sama!" seru mereka semua.

Deidara hanya dapat tersenyum menahan tawanya dan naruto hanya dapat tersenyum dan membalas sambutan meriah dari para pelayan yang dulu pernah mengurusnya. Para pelayan pun hanya dapat tersipu malu melihat kelakuan mereka sendiri dan sekaligus kaget plus bahagia melihat senyuman bahagia Deidara yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan setelah kejadian penyerangan itu terjadi.

"Naruto ayo bersiap! Sebentar lagi pertemuan peri akan dimulai," ucap Deidara.

"A..apa? kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Aku ingin melihat bangaimana ekspresi wajah sang Uchiha bungsu setelah melihat kau melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu," ucap Deidara mantap.

"Ba..baiklah," ucap Naruto pasrah.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, mereka pun menaiki kereta kuda yang akan membawa mereka ke gedung pertemuan peri. Naruto melihat keluar jendela kereta kuda. Dia melihat pemandangan yang sudah delapan tahun lamanya ia tidak lihat. Rasa rindu merasuki relung jantungnya.

Dia rindu saat-saat bersama orangtua dan kakaknya. Biasanya setelah pertemuan peri, ayahnya dan ibunya akan mengajaknya, Deidara, dan Kyu pergi untuk membeli eskrim. Atau mungkin saat melihat Kyu mengajari Deidara cara menggunakan pedangnya. Itu adalah saat-saat yang paling bahagia yang pernah ia rasakan.

Kereta pun berhenti dan menurunkan penumpangnya tepat didepan gerbang gedung pertemuan. Deidara, Naruto, beserta klan Namikaze yang masih tersisa pun memasuki ruangan pertemuan itu. Mereka pun mendapat sambutan kaget dari para tamu undangan yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

Para tamu undangan itu pun melihat kearah Naruto yang tengah berjalan dengan tegap dibelakang kakaknya. Mereka mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa Naruto itu. Secara sekilas terlihat didalam memori mereka kalau Naruto itu adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. _'Tapi, apa mungkin. Bukannya anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze sudah lama hilang,'_ itulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang terkiang dibenak semua tamu undangan.

'_Na..Naru? bangaimana bisa?'_ batin sasuke kaget.

"Hmn.. sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu undangan baru ya?" ucap tetuah dari clan Hunter yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraya.

"Perkenalkan semuanya. Mungkin kalian merasa kaget saat pertama melihatnya dan mungkin kalian juga sudah menduganya. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze yaitu, adik ku tercinta," ucap Deidara senang.

"Selamat datang Natuto. Kakek merindukan mu," ucap Jiraya sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Kakek merindukanku atau rindu mengarang buku Novel kakek itu?" tanya Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Hahaha kalau begitu mari kita mulai pertemuannya!" ucap Jiraya.

Sesaat Naruto melirik sendu kearah Sasuke duduk. Sasuke meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Mungkin saat ini hati Sasuke sedang dilanda oleh perasaan yang biasa kita sebut dengan kata sakit hati. Sakit kerena menyesal. Sakit karena merasa dikhianati. Sakit karena telah ditinggalkan. Perasaan sakit hati itu bercampur dengan perasaan marah dan benci. Hanya Itachi seorang yang dapat merasakan hawa yang dikelurakan oleh sang adik tercinta.

Pertemuan itu pun selesai dengan disepakatinya undang-undang baru yaitu, undang-undang makhluk gaib. Hunter yang biasanya memburu elf, nyph, dan lain-lain untuk pajangan, hanya diperbolehkan memburunya disaat tertentu saja sedangkan Vampire yang suka memburu hewan itu untuk santapan hanya diperboleh kan memburu satu selama setahun.

Peraturan itu diberlakukan dengan keras agar keseimbangan dunia terjaga. Misalnya saja kalau ada salah satu dari hewan itu punah, dunia akan kehilangan jembatan penghubung ke dimensi. Biasanya hunter menjual hasil buruannya kepada penjual ramuan untuk diracik menjadi obat atau ramuan penghubung dimensi dan jika makhluk gaib itu punah, dunia tidak akan seimbang lagi.

Semua undangan pun meninggalkan tempat pertemuan itu dengan bisik-bisikan lirih. Ada yang berbisik tentang tidak adilnya undang-undang baru itu, ada yang berbisik undang-undang itu lebih menguntungkan pihak Hunter, bahkan ada yang berbisik soal Naruto.

Sesampainya clan Namikaze keluar dari gedung itu, mereka pun disambut oleh para Hunter. Clan Vampire juga menyambutnya tapi, pasti ada suatu siasat di pikiran licik mereka. Saat itu para clan Vampire membuka jalan agar clan Uchiha dapat memberi selamat pada clan Namikaze.

"Selamat atas kembalinya adik mu Deidara," ucap Itachi datar.

"Sama-sama Itachi," ucap Deidara dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana pun juga saat itu Naruto hilang karena penyerangan itu. Aku sungguh sangan menyesal," ucap Itachi.

"Aku juga sudah melupakannya kok," ucap Deidara mantap.

' _Melupakannya? Mimpi saja! Aku akan memburu kalian!'_ batin Deidara.

"Maafkan clan kami yang tiba-tiba menyerang clan kalian dan Naruto maaf ya," ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"I..itu tidak apa-apa!" ucap Naruto sedikit gugup karena yang didepannya dalah Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau sudah 'melupakannya' saat malam itu. Oh ya, selama ini kemana saja kamu menghilang?" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin membongkar perbuatannya sendiri karena dia ingin semua orang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Agar mereka dapat melihat perasaannya. Agar semua tahu perbuatannya dan Naruto. Bagaimana Naruto memberikan tubuhnya padanya dan betapa bahagianya dirinya saat Naruto berada didekatnya.

"Itu…..aku," ucap Naruto kurang yakin.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto kearah pelukannya disertai dengan pandangan horror dari para penonton yang berada disana. Dengan lebut diciumnya bibir Naruto. Deidara dan Itachi hanya dapat memandang kedua adiknya dengan pandangan aneh.

Naruto sudah mulai tidak tahan dan balas memeluk Sasuke. Deidara yang sudah sadar dari pandangan anehnya langsung menarik Naruto untuk menjauh dari Sasuke yang tengah melakukan perbuatan nekat itu. Deidara pun menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam kereta kuda dan langsung menghujami Naruto dengan bentakan-bentakan tidak berperasaan.

Sedangkan Itachi, Dia hanya menepuk punggung adiknya yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan didepan semua orang. Tanpa disasari Itachi juga tengah tersenyum. Para clan Hunter dan clan Vampire yang masih berada disana hanya dapat terdiam dan menatap kakak beradik itu dengan pandangan aneh, bahkan klan mereka sendiri juga begitu.

**At Namikaz****e Place…**

"Sialan! Apa sih maunya! Kau juga! Kenapa?" bentak Deidara pada adiknya.

"I..itu.. aku… itu hanya…" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Hanya apa HA?" bentak Deidara lebih keras.

"AKU MENCINTAI SASUKE UCHIHA ! PUAS !" teriak Naruto dengan lantang dan gagah yang tiba-tiba langsung berubah ciut gara-gara mendapat deathglare dari Deidara.

"KAU MENCINTAI UCHIHA BRENGSEK ITU HAH ? KITA LIHAT SAJA KALAU KAU MASIH BERSIKERAS UNTUK MENCINTAINYA! KAU DIHUKUM TIDAK BOLEH KELUAR KAMAR!" bentak Deidara yang uratnya sudah mulai keluar.

"BAIKLAH!" ucap Naruto sembari menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Baru bertemu sudah bertengkar ha?" tanya Jiraya yang datang entah dari mana.

"Sudahlah Kek, aku cape…." ucap Deidara.

"Kalian berdua itu sama saja. Sama-sama melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin," ucap Jiraya yang membuat Deidara kaget.

"A…apa maksud Kakek?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau pikir kakek tidak tahu apa yang kau dan Uchiha sulung itu lakukan?" tanya Jiraya yang sontak membuat Deidara lebih kaget.

"Ba..bagaimana?" ucap Deidara.

"Sudah lah…" balas Jiraya sembari pergi meninggal kan Deidara yang masih kaget.

**At Itachi Place….**

"Kau sudah tahu siapa yang membakar Mansion mu?" tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja si Namikaze sulung itu, siapa lagi yang mau melakukan hal itu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak baik menuduh orang seperti itu," ucap Itachi lagi.

"Huh munafik! Kau juga berfikir seperti itu kan?" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Ya.. aku memang berfikir seperti itu sih. Kau menyimpan Naruto, Deidara mengambil Naruto lalu Deidara membakar Mansion mu," ucap Itachi datar.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

_Careful what you do, Cause God is Watching your every Move…_

_Hold my hands in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe.._

'_Hn? Siapa yang menyanyi?'_ batin Itachi.

_Even if I'm far away and alone…_

_I can be sure you will find me there, this I know…_

'_Suara laki-laki, dari dalam hutan?'_ batin Itachi yang memang mengatakan kalau rumahnya berada ditengah hutan lebat.

_You draw me for a while so quite, you tell me everything…_

_I f I forget what you say, the you'll come to me and tell me again…_

_Yes you tell me once again…_

'_I..itu! itu suara Kyu!'_ batin Itachi kaget.

Dengan cepat Itachi melompat dari balkonnya dan mendarat dengan selamat dibawah. Bagai orang kalap Itachi berlari masuk kedalam hutan pinus yang berlumuran salju itu. Itachi bingung harus melangkah kemana. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya untuk bertemu dengan kekasih yang selama ini dia cari.

_But, what happens when…_

Dengan cepat Itaci melihat keatas. Tepat diatasnya, sekelibat bayangan sedang duduk diatas pohon pinus tersenum sembari bersenandung. Cahaya yang mengenai mata biru milik sesosok bayangan itu perlahan memperlihatkan tubuh sang pemilik bayangan itu. Dapat Itachi lihat, mata sang bayangan telah berubah warna menjadi semerah darah.

'_Mata keluarga Namikaze…'_batin Itachi.

_I know it all, the what should I do after that?_

_What then?_

Bayangan itu pun menyelesai kan senandungnya. Bayangan itu perlahan turun dari pepohonan, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Kyu, wajahnya tidak pernah menua dan selalu tampak bagai kan malaikat yang datang dari surga tapi, jangan lah kau tertipu, karena dia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Malaikat pencabut nyawa, itulah julukan yang sering orang gunakan untuknya.

"Itachi.. Long time no see ," ucap Kyu.

"Kyu.. I Miss You so Much," ucap Itachi perlahan memeluk tubuh Kyu.

**At Naruto Room…**

Selesai membanting pintu kamarnya Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya dan mulai menangis. Menangis kena ia begitu bodoh, menangis karena ia gampang ditimu, dan menangis karena Deidara. Mungkin ia sekarang tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Itulah pikirannya sekarang.

"Sa..sasuke.." ucap Naruto lirih sambil menangis.

"Hn.."

"Aku terlalu banyak memikir an mu. Sekarang aku berhalusinasi mendengan suara mu," ucapnya lagi.

"Dasar Dobe."

"Tukan! Pergi dari kepalaku!"

"Aku disini Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau berada dikepala ku Teme!"

"Aku berada disini! Dibalkon kamar mu!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah Naik darah.

"Sa..sasuke! apa yang kau lakukan?"

* * *

Bersambung…

Review lho ya!

Awas lho klo ga..!


	6. Chapter 6

Sekali lagi thanks buat reviewnya…

Sorry banget klo ada kesalahan yang tidak diinginkan..

Maklum, bheby hanya manusia biasa..

Sory updatenya lama soalnya banyak tugas dari guru bheby dah gitu insomnia bheby entah knapa kambuh

Bheby juga gak tega mau nulis lemonnya, makanya lemonnya dikit….

Maklum bheby hanya anak polos yang pura-pura polos

Oh ya….

Soal yang cerita Bheby yang judulnya I Still Love you itu blom tamat koq..

Bheby cuma mau namatin yang ini dulu…

Soalnya bentar lagi bulan puasa…

Masa pas bheby lagi puasa, bheby mau buat cerita yaoi. Bisa-bisa puasa bheby malah batal*hahahhaha

Makanya bheby mau namatin yang ini dulu….

4y0 L4NjUT k3 c3R!t4nY4 !

* * *

"Aku tahu kau berada dikepala ku Teme!"

"Aku berada disini! Dibalkon kamar mu!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah Naik darah.

"Sa..sasuke! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah jelas'kan, aku disini untuk menyelamat'kan mu Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Menyelamat'kan bagaimana? Aku baru saja mendapat ingatan ku dan pulang. Oh ya! Aku juga telah mendapati mu tengah berbohong kepada ku!" jelas Naru panjang lebar.

"Soal itu aku minta maaf Dobe," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Bahkan kalian telah membuat orang tua ku meninggal!" bentak Naruto.

"Tu..tunggu! orang tua mu mati bukan salah kami. Aku hanya memerintah'kan mereka untuk membuat kerusuhan didalam rumah mu dan pergi," ucap Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia benar.

"A..apa maksud mu Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat itu aku mendapat kabar dari clan dan teman-teman ku bahwa ada hal janggal…" ucap Sasuke seraya mengingat memori itu.

"Mereka membuat orangtua mu pingsan lalu…."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya! Saat mereka pergi meninggal'kan kediaman mu. Mereka melihat ayah mu yang sudah hampir bangun. Ayah mu menggerak'kan jarinya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Teman ku hanya meninggalkannya dan setelah beberapa merter menjauh, terdengar suara teriakan dan lolongan anjing," ucap Sasuke.

"A..apa?" tanya Naru mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Iya lolongan anjing. Begitu mereka mendengar suara teriakan itu mereka berlari dengan cepat kearah rumah mu dan mendapati kedua orangtuamu tengah meninggal dengan sebuah cakaran besar dipunggung mereka," ucap Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Sa..sasuke.. jangan-jangan.. hal itu adalah…perbuatan…" ucap Naruto terputus-putus.

" WereWolf. Clan Inuzuka," ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin.

"Ta…tapi, untuk apa mereka menyerang kediaman ku?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin…." Ucap Sasuke.

Sementara ditempat Kyu dan Itachi.

Itachi yang dari tadi melontarkan pelukan ke Kyu langsung mencium bibir Kyu dengan penuh nafsu. Dengan cepat itachi menyandarkan tubuh Kyu di sebuah pohon dan langsung mendekap kedua tangan Kyu. Kyu pun membalas ciuman Itachi dengan hawa nafas yang memburu. Itachi membuka satu persatu kancing baju Kyu, menjilat lehernya dan "Akh!" pekik Kyu kecil.

Itachi yang telah menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan langsung melepaskan gigitan kecilnya pada leher jenjang dan mulus milik Kyu. Perlahan darah menetes dari taring milik Itachi. Bahkan darah telah mengalir dari leher Kyu dan sedikit membasahi kerah bajunya sendiri. Kyu memegangi lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tatapan kenikmatan.

"Kyu! Ma..maaf! aku tidak dapat mengendalikannya lagi!" ucap Itachi dengan nada panic.

"Itachi-san, kau telah kehilangan control mu sendiri," ucap Kyu menyeringai seraya menjilat darahnya sendiri.

"Kyu… senbenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu?" tanya Itachi mengeluarkan wajah datarnya sambil menatap mata Kyu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Biru.

Kyu perlahan mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher Itachi sambil tersenyum menggoda. Itachi menelan ludahnya karena ia telah merasa terangsang oleh senyuman Kyu. Kyu mulai mencium bibir sang Uchiha sulung itu dengan penuh pesona dan gairah. Itachi yang tidak mau kalah langsung membalas ciuman dari Kyu dengan penuh nafsu birahi.

"Itachi-san, lagi," pinta Kyu seraya menunjuk lehernya.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak takut akan berubah wujud," ucap Itachi dengan nada menggoda yang penuh dengan nafsu yang sudah memburu adrenalinya.

"Jangan takut. Lagi pula…." Kyu membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung sesaat.

"Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi. Aku seorang Wizard," ucapnya lirih.

Tampa memperdulikan ucapan Kyu, Itachi langsung menggigit leher jenjang Kyu. Menghisapnya sekali lagi dengan gairah yang selama ini telah ia pendam dalam-dalam. Menjilatinya dan membuka satu persatu pakaian yang mereka berdua kenakan.

Kyu terus mendesah saat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh lidah Itachi di dadanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati saat-saat itu. Setelah seluruh pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlepas seluruhnya.

Dengan gairah yang menggebu-gebu Itachi langsung memasukan batang penisnya tanpa melakukan pemanasan apa-apa dulu. Hal itu membuat Kyu berteriak kecil sembari meringis kesakitan. Itachi terus mengocok penisnya didalam anus milik Kyu dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan partnernya yang sedang meringis.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyu sedikit terlonjak dan penisnya mulai menegang lagi. Sepertinya, Itachi telah menemukan titik sensitive milik Kyu. Berkali-kali Itachi menghantam'kan penis miliknya di titik sesitive milik Kyu.

Di tempat lain…..

"Kau bohong kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Itu adalah hal yang selalu aku pikirkan setiap mengingat keadian itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, hal itu tidak mungkin sekali!" bantah Naruto.

"Memang kebanyakan warewolf itu suka kehilangan control dan mereka juga makhluk yang tidak dapat dikatakan sempurna. Bahkan mereka itu sangat bodoh tapi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada berfikir.

"Hanya ada satu keluarga Warewolf yang sangat kuat, sangat sempurna, sangat terkendali, sangat terkenal, dan sangat licik. Mereka adalah makhluk yang sangat terlarang untuk diburu. Orang-orang percaya kalau mereka adalah untusan dari tuhan dalam bentuk anjing penjaga," ucap Sasuke yakin.

"Klo soal itu sih aku juga pernah mendengarnya tapi, tidak mungkin bahwa ayah ku! Ayah ku…." Ucap Naruto kurang yakin.

"Yang aku dengar dari ayah ku sih begitu. Dulu ayah kita berteman, kemana-mana selalu bersama jadi, saat kejadian itu berlangsung ayah ku tahu apa yang terjadi. Balas dendam adalah sesuatu yang sering terjadi seperti saat kakak mu membakar mansion megah kesayangan ku," ucap Sasuke sembari melirik kearah Naruto yang hanya dapat tersenyum gugup.

"Lagi pula itu salah mu Teme! Siapa suruh kau memulai semua ini! Jelas saja aniki ku marah pada perbuatan konyol mu! Kita impas tahu!" ucap Naruto agak keras yang membuat Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Ssstt! Nanti kakak mu mendengar kita Dobe. Semua makhluk di dunia ini akan melakukan apa saja untuk cinta iya kan?" ucap Sasuke lembut kearah telinga Naruto.

"Naruto! Ada apa rebut-ribut!" teriak Deidara dari luar kamar Naruto.

"Dobe aku pergi dulu ya! besok aku akan kembali dan membawa lebih banyak bukti!" ucap Sasuke seraya melompat dari atas balkon kamar Naruto dan melesat kedalam hutan.

"Hati-hati Teme!" balas Naruto.

"Naruto tadi ada siapa?" tanya Deidara setelah masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa aniki, aniki aku lapar," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula sepertinya aku terlalu keras pada mu. Mulai sekarang kau bebas dari hukuman kamar mu," ucap Deidara sembari tersenyum malaikat.

"Wah! Makasih Aniki!" teriak Naruto girang sembari memeluk anikinya.

Sasuke telah kembali ke Mansion kakaknya. Mansion kakaknya ini adalah rumah utama yang sejak dulu ditinggali oleh keluarganya dan dia. Tapi, entah mengapa Sasuke pindah dari mansion utama dan hijrah ke mansion kedua. Semua hal itu adalah misteri bagi keluarga dan clannya sendiri.

Sasuke pun melangkah ke balkon kamarnya dengan gerakan cepat. Dia keluar dari pintu kamarnya turun ke lantai satu dan mendapati anikinya sedang tersenyum aneh. Itachi yang tadi sedang mengalami hari yang indah terus mengeluarkan aura tak karuan yang membuat Sasuke memandanginya dengan pandangat aneh.

"A..Aniki kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke," ucap Itachi dengan tampang dingin seperti biasanya.

"Huh, baikalah kalau itu yang Aniki mau," ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" setop Itachi.

'A..apa aku ketahuan ketempatnya Naruto?' batin Sasuke panic.

"Besok bangunlah pagi-pagi. Kita akan berangkat ke kedaman Namikaze," ucap Itachi.

"Untuk apa? Minta maaf?" tanua Sasuke.

"Bukan. Aku akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan Deidara dan akan ada seseorang yang datang kesana."

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau pasti penasaran," ucap Itachi yang menyiratkan sedikit nada mengejek.

"Sudah'lah!" ucap Sasuke jengkel seraya pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang melanjutkan senyum anehnya.

Esok paginya Itachi dan Sasuke berangkat ke kediaman Namikaze menggunakan kereta kuda besar dengan tiga kuda yang menarik kereta itu. Seluruh kereta itu berwarna hitam, bahkan kudanya pun juga berwarna hitam.

Mereka pun sampai digerbang rumah keluarga Namikaze. Mereka mengetok pintunya dan sepertinya tuan rumah Deidara yang membukanya. Deidara begitu kaget dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Uchiha?"

"Deidara bisakah kau biarkankami masuk?" tanya Itachi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya deidara dengan nada jengkel.

"Untuk membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mansion ku?" ucap Sasuke langsung.

"Sasuke sudah lah!" bentak Itachi.

"Deidara…"

"Ugh! Baiklah!"

Deidara pun mempersilahkan Itachi dan Sasuke untuk masuk ke kediamannya. Deidara juga mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Deidara memang tidak terlalu suka mereka berada disini. Apalagi jika melihat wajah Sasuke yang selalu bikin darahnya mendidih.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku mau cappuchino tapi, jangan pakai gula," ucap Itachi.

"Kau mau meledek ku ya? Kamu kan vapire," ucap Deidara.

"Sebenarnya kami Vampire bisa makan dan minum apa saja tapi, hanya pada saat terang," ucap Itachi.

"Kalau kau jelek," ucap Deidara yang mengarah kearah Sasuke.

"Gak usah!" balas Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Deidara sebaiknya sekarang kamu panggil Naruto turun. Aku rasa dia harus mendengarkan hal ini juga," ucap Itachi.

"Ba..baiklah. NARUTO! TURUN!" teriak Deidara.

"ANIKI APAAN SIH! KLO MAU AKU TURUN JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK!" balas Naruto tidak kalah kerasnya.

"AKH! Sa..SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sembari berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"UCHIHA LHO DAH BOSEN HIDUP YA!" bentak Deidara.

"ENAK AJAH LHO, SI DOBE NIH YANG MELUK DULUAN!" balas sang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah melupakan harga dirinya.

"KALIAN SEMUA SUDAHLAH!" bentak Itachi yang tidak kalah kerasnya yang sukses membuat semuanya kembali duduk diam.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Deidara.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Masih ada satu orang yang belum datang," ucap Itachi.

Semua yang berada disana tidak mengerti apa yang Itachi maksud. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara jeritan dari para pelayan yang berada dekat dengan pintu utama.

"KYAAAA~! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak kepala pelayan.

"KYAA~~ CUBIT AKU!" teriak maid yang sedang memegang kemoceng.

"INI MIMPIKAN!" teriak seorang butler yang diikuti para pelayan lain.

"Ada apa sih ini?" tanya Deidara sedikit panic.

"Artinya seseorang yang kita nantikan sudah datang. Perhatikan! 1…,2….,3.." ucap Itachi

"TUAN KYU!" teriak seluruh pelayan kompak.

"Ka' Kyu?" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Ka' Kyu? Benarkah itu?" ucap Deidara tambah kaget.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruang tamu yang kini sedang ada tamunya. Semua yang sedang berada di ruang tamu itu menoleh kearah sumber suara langkah kaki itu kecuali Itachi yang sedang tersenyum misterius.

"Ka' Kyu!" teriak Deidara dan Naruto bersamaan dan berlari memeluk kakak sulung mereka itu.

"Haha, kalian sudah sebesar ini rupanya. Oh ya! Deidara kau tambah seperti perempuan," ucap Kyu.

"Kakak!" bentak Deidara.

"Naruto juga makin imut,"ucap Kyu lagi.

"Ka' Kyu juga! Ka' Kyu tambah mirip Ibu! Bahkan tubuhnya ramping sekali! Wajahnya juga mulus!" bentak Naruto.

"Benar! Benar!" ucap Deidara setuju.

"Hrm.., baiklah-baiklah langsung saja," ucap Kyu dengan wajah blushingnya. Sebenarnya perkataan Naruto memang benar. Tubuh ramping yang indah. Kulit mulus putih bersinar. Rambut merah panjang yang diikat. Wajah cantik. Semua itu adalah milik Kyu. Maklum saja dia tidak mau meneruskan ejekan konyolnya yang pastinya akan berakhir dengan dia tambah diejek lagi.

"Oke jadi, untuk apa kami semua berada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami disini untuk membahas tentang kelangsungan dunia untuk masa depan dan sebuah kebenaran tentang penyerangan yang terjadi 8 tahun lalu," ucap Itachi.

"Mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam insiden 8 tahun lalu. Aku yang saat itu sedang mengintai clan Inuzuka menemukan suatu kebenaran dan aku mengejar mereka dan sampai dirumah. Saat aku melihat semuanya, aku melihat ayah dan ibu tergeletak. Saat aku hendak menolong mereka, sepertinya clan Inuzuka telah lebih dulu mendahului ku dan mereka mencabik-cabik tubuh ayah dan ibu. Aku yang kaget tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Tubuh ku gemetaran diatas pohon, aku ingin berteriak tapi, tidak bisa. Aku melirik kearah taman, disana aku melihat Deidara tergeletak dan dari pada aku membuang waktu ku terus ketakutan lebih baik aku menyelamatkan Deidara. Aku pun menaruh sihir pada Deidara agar baunya tidak dapat tercium oleh clan Inuzuka. Aku menyembunyikan Deidara di puing-puing rumah agar tidak ada yang dapat menemukannya," cerita Kyu.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa? Apa sebenarnya tujuan clan Inuzuka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu," ucap Kyu.

"Aku hanya tahu bahwa Namikaze Minato pernah membunuh pemimpinnya itu saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Ka..Kakak?" ucap Deidara terbata-bata.

"Dulu kau masih kecil dan Naruto masih ada dalam kandungan. Saat itu aku berumur 13 tahun dan kau masih berumur 9 tahun. Saat itu ibu sakit keras dan yang dapat menyembuhkannya hanya satu hal yaitu jantung seorang werewolf yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi dari pada werewolf lainnya karena nutrisinya lebih tinggi," ucap Kyu.

"A..apa?" ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ayah tidak membunuhnya dan yang namanya pertempuran itu tidak ada. Memang dari dasarnya pemimpin mereka sangatlah baik hati jadi dia dengan senang hati memberikan jantungnya. Aku tahu semua itu karena aku berada disana bersama ayah dan Uchiha Fugaku yang membantu pencarian itu tetapi, mungkin para clan Inuzuka salah mengartikan semua itu. Mereka malah menuduh ayah membunuh pemimpin mereka tanpa sebab. Kalian tahu kan insiden dimana nenek meninggal? Itu adalah akal-akalan clan Inuzuka, itu adalah siasat untuk membuat ayah membenci Uchiha Fugaku. Sebenarnya ayah juga sudah tahu akan hal itu tetapi, dia tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa temannya yang berharga makanya dia memutuskan untuk berperang dengan seluruh clan Vampire. Kadang aku berfikir bahwa Uchiha Fugaku juga sudah tahu akan hal itu," ucap Kyu.

"Ka' Kyu, selama ini ka' Kyu kemana saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu yang juga ingin aku dengar Kyu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau muncul dalam bentuk wizard?" tanyaItachi.

"Itu..Aku….."

* * *

Fiuh!

Sekali lagi sory! Bheby minta maaf atas keterlambatan FFN ini!

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya, semua tentang masalalu Kyu

bagaimana lika likunya dan bagaimana dia dapat bertahan hidup!


	7. Chapter 7

**Gomen seGomen Gomennya atas keterlambatan Fic ini!**

**Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!**

**Bheby lagi kehabisan inspirasi gara-gara bulan puasa!**

**Karena dibulan Puasa kita dilarang melakukan hal nista, makanya Bheby gak jadi ngelanjutin and akhirnya otak nista Bheby kurang dapat memproduksi hal nista.**

**Mungkin Bheby emang buat Fic lain tapi, itu tidak nista dan itu Straight!**

**Sekali lagi gomen ya!**

**Yak! Mari kita mulai!**

**Terimakasih atas Reviewnya teman-teman dan mohon di Review lagi sebanyak-banyaknya!**

**Oh, ya Bheby pengen nanya, ada sebuah misteri yang cukup aneh bagi Bheby, kenapa NejiGaara? Kenapa bukannya GaaraLee? Perasaan Bheby gak pernah tuh ngeliat sejarahnya Neji ama Gaara.

* * *

**

"Ka' Kyu, selama ini ka' Kyu kemana saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu yang juga ingin aku dengar Kyu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau muncul dalam bentuk wizard?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu..aku….."

* * *

**FlashBack:**

Malam telah menyelimuti padang rumput yang dikelilingi hutan itu. Sebuah Battle besar yang akan menentukan hidup dan mati sedang berlangsung ditempat itu. Para Hunter menembakkan senjata dengan peluru kayu didalamnya yang membuat para Vampire yang terkena peluru itu langsung meledak berubah menjadi ceceran darah lengket dengan syaraf-syaraf yang berantakkan. Hunter yang terkena percikan darah itu hanya mengendus kesal dan berfikir sepertinya dia harus mencuci pakaiannya sebanyak dua kali.

Walaupun bisa dibilang Vampire adalah makhluk yang paling kuat tetapi, para Hunter sepertinya kelompok yang paling mendominasi Battle ini. Bahkan ada seorang Hunter yang menembakkan pelurunya dengan jitu dan berteriak "Meet your true Death!" memang mengerikan. Lain halnya dengan Hunter yang menggunakan sebilah pedang perak selebar batang pohon dan memiliki panjang tiga perempat tubuh mereka. Mereka tampak menikmati permainan mereka saat pedang mereka mengenai Vampire buruan mereka. Darah dari Vampire yang mengenai mereka hanya mereka abaikan, bahkan ada yang menjilat darah Vampire yang mengenai tangan mereka. Hanya sekedar mitos jika kau meminum darah Vampire akan mendapatkan gairah dalam hidup dan dalam sex.

Sepertinya Kyu dan ketiga temannya masuk kedalam kelompok yang percaya pada mitos itu. Walaupun begitu kadang seorang Vampire bisa menjadi makhluk yang berbahaya karena terluka jadi, mereka juga menyiapkan senjata dengan peluru kayu yang dilapisi dengan perak untuk berjaga-jaga.

Karena pihak dari berbagaimacam Clan Vampire merasa terdesak dengan keadaan, mereka semua langsung melarikan diri dengan memasuki hutan kabut. Hutan ini terkenal karena nama hutan tesebut benar-benar mencerminkan keadaan hutan tersebut. Jika hutan itu tidak dijamah, hutan itu akan baik-baik saja. Malahan hutan itu akan terlihat seperti hutan biasa tetapi, jika telah dijamah hutan itu akan berubah mengeluarkan aura aneh dan kabut tebal yang luar biasa dapat membuat orang buta pengelihatan karena tebal kabutnya.

Well actually that's just some short of an Urban Legend, no one actually believe that thing. Begitu pula para clan Vampire dan clan Hunter yang mulai memasuki hutan itu dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa. Dengan berbagai macam code yang masing-masing clan ciptakan sendiri, mereka mulai menyusun rencana satu persatu. Salah satu clan Vampire memberi tanda kepada salah satu anggota dari clan lain. Dengan menggerakkan jari dengan cepat, anggota dari clan lain dapat mengerti informasi apa yang diberikan.

Dengan gerakan cepat para Vampire itu mulai memanjat salah satu pohon pinus yang berada didepan mereka layaknya tupai dan ada juga yang melompat seperti katak pohon. Para clan Vampire itu menyusun rencana untuk menjebak para clan Hunter. Clan hunter mulai berdatangan dan para clan Vampire itu sudah bersiap akan menyerang tetapi, tiba-tiba kabut tebal menyelimuti tempat itu. Mereka semua diam ditempat secara serempak, tidak berani untuk bergerak dan menunggu sampai kabut kembali reda. Sebenarnya hutan ini juga terkenal akan menyesatkan orang-orang yang kotor dan melakukan suatu larangan dari tuhan.

_'Kabut sialan! Kenapa datang pada saat-saat seperti ini? Dalam keadaan seperti ini bisa saja musuh menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja Ira, Fresserei, dan Acedia (OC) masih berada didekatku. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku takut jika ditinggal sendirian ditempat yang memiliki kisah Urban Legend yang mengerikan ini,'_ inner Kyu.

"Teman-teman kita harus tetap bersama!" ucap Kyu agak keras.

"Tanpa kau bilang seperti itu juga kami sudah mengerti!" balas Ira.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Acedia.

"Kaukan yang selalu menganggap dirimu yang nomor 1, kenapa bukan kau yang harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya?" tanya Ira dengan sedikit nada sarkastik.

"Saya tidak tidak pernah beranggapan seperti itu Ira. Kaulah yang selalu menganggapnya seperti itu," balas Acedia dengan tenang.

"Kau!" saat Ira ingin membalasnya, Fresserei menenangkan Ira.

"Sudahlah Ira, saya tidak akan menoleransi jika kau melampaui jauh lebih dari ini," ucap Fresserei.

"Baiklah. Jadi, kita harus kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga bingung. Bisa saja kita tersesat disini selamanya," ucap Kyu dengan nada khawatir.

"Paling tidak kita masih memiliki satu sama lain," ucap Fresserei lembut dan hal itu sukses membuat mereka sweatdrop, bahkan mereka yakin clan Vampire yang mendengar hal ini akan mengalami reaksi yang sama seperti mereka.

"Baiklah, jika kita tersesat aku akan memilih berpasangan dengan Fresserei. Ira dan Acedia kalian boleh berpasangan berdua," ucap Kyu mantap.

"What?" sebelum Ira melanjutkan umpatan sarkastiknya yang selalu sukses membuat orang sakit hati, mereka mendengar sebuah suara.

_Careful what you do, cause' god in watching your every move._

"Su…suara wanita!" ucap Acedia dengan nada cemas.

"Sedang menyanyikan lagu tuhan…" ucap Kyu datar.

_Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know tha I will be safe._

"Akh! Kamu mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Fresserei.

"Tentu saja menghampiri nona itu," ucap Kyu datar.

Mereka pun mengikuti arah suara itu dan hal yang paling tidak mendukung adalah kabutnya yang semakin bertambah tebal.

_Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure you will find me there this I know._

"Sial, kabutnya tambah tebal!" ucap Ira.

Perkataan Ira tidak digubris oleh Kyu. Kyu hanya ingin memenuhi rasa penasarannya atas suara indah itu.

_You draw me for a while so quite, you tell me everything . If I forget what you say then you will come to me and tell me again…_

"Kyu sudahlah, kita harus menjauhi suara itu!" ucap Fresserei yang sekali lagi tidak digubris oleh Kyu.

_Yes, you tell me once again…_

Perlahan kabut mulai menutupi mereka semua , sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat teman mereka bahkan anggota tubuh mereka masing-masing.

But, what happens when, I know it all then what should I do after that?

_What then?_

Saat suara nyanyian itu telah berhenti dan kabutnya mulai menipis. Perlahan mereka dapat melihat teman mereka dan tubuh mereka masing-masing tetapi, ada satu orang yang kurang yaitu..

"Kyu!" teriak Ira, Fresserei, dan Acedia yang telah mendapati bahwa Kyu telah menghilang.

* * *

**Kyu Place…**

"Shit, kemana mereka semua!" umpat Kyu dengan keras.

"Hey, teman-teman. Kalian semua ada dimana!" teriaknya.

"Jika saja nona itu masih bernyanyi, mungkin aku akan menemukan seseorang," ucapnya.

"Hihihihi~" tawa sebuah suara.

"Si..siapa itu?" tanya Kyu pada hutan itu.

_'Aduh, aku takut banget sama suara aneh kayak begitu! Siapa saja tolong aku, walau aku Hunter yang terkenal kuat sebenarnya aku takut sama yang namanya hantu.'_

"Hihihihi," tawa suara itu lagi dan kali ini Kyu tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari atas pohon pinus.

_'Mudah-mudahan itu suara Vampire yang ikut tersesat bersama ku, amin.'_

Perlahan Kyu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keatas pohon pinus yang mengelilinginya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi kaku dan jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang kau lihat adalah seorang wanita cantik tengah duduk di pohon pinus. Seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan memakai dress putih panjang yang mengikuti lekuk tubuh wanita itu .

Tidak terasa oleh Kyu bahwa air liurnya telah menetes sedikit melihat pemandangan itu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis sembari sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Kyu yang melongo penus dengan hasrat terpendam.

_'Mungkin aku memang gay tetapi, itukan hanya 50%. Jika melihat wanita dengan tubuh dan wajah seperti ini, rasanya tidak tahan," batin Kyu berkata._

"Nona , apakah nona dapat menunjukkan jalan keluar kepada ku?" tanya Kyu dengan lagak pemain drama.

Perlahan wanita itu turun dari atas pohon pinus dengan lembut bagaikan gravity disekitarnya tidak kuat. Wanita itu turun dengan gaunnya yang berkibar seperti ombak .

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dati tempat ini," ucap wanita itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyu.

"Suatu saat. Suatu saat kau akan keluar tetapi, sebelumnya kau harus mengikuti ku," ucap wanita itu lagi sembari berjalan masuk lebih dalam lagi kearah hutan.

"No..nona tunggu! Setidaknya nona harus memberi tahukan nama nona kepada saya," ucap Kyu sembari mengikuti langkah wanita itu.

"Aku… aku tidak memiliki hal semacam itu. Mereka yang berada disini juga tidak memiliki hal semacam itu," ucap wanita itu sembari menoleh sedikit kearah Kyu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi," ucap Kyu tetap mengikuti wanita itu.

"(jeda) Apa itu?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa menoleh.

"Apakah kau yang menyanyikan lagu itu?" Tanya Kyu lagi.

Sontak wanita itu berhenti dari kegiatan berjalannya. Wanita itu tampak bimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Setelah hening beberapa saat wanita itu kembali berjalan dan Kyu masih mengikutinya. Kyu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi karena Kyu tahu bahwa wanita itu enggan untuk menjawabnya.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Akhirnya setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan mereka sampai disebuah tempat dengan pemandangan yang indah. Tempat dimana cahaya matahari dapat masuk. Tempat dimana sebuah danau dengan air jernih yang berkilauan berada.

Wanita itu mengajak Kyu berjalan kearah danau. Dengan gerakan tangan yang gemulai wanita itu mengambil air dari danau itu dengan tanganya dan menuangkan air itu keatas tangan Kyu. Kyu meminumnya dengan perlahan

"It taste Delicious," ucap Kyu.

"I know," balas wanita itu.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau membawa ku kemari?" tanya Kyu.

"Lihatlah kedalam danau itu," ucap wanita itu sembari menunjuk danau itu.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa," ucap Kyu sembari menoleh kekanan dan kiri danau itu.

"Lihatlah lebih dalam dengan mata hati mu," balas wanita itu.

Pelahan-lahan Kyu mulai melihat suatu bayangan yang muncul dipermukaan kolam itu. Bayangan yang mengerikan, bayangan yang melibatkan banyak darah dari korban yang tidak berdosa. Darah yang menghiasi seluruh dunia, bahkan darah itu juga menghiasi gereja-gereja . Mungkin dalam bayangan itu gereja bukanlah tempat suci yang dapat dipakai untuk berlindung. Bahkan tuhan sudah tidak ingin membantu manusia, atas apa yang telah manusia itu lakukan.

"A..apa ini?" tanya Kyu sedikit shok setelah melihat bayangan itu.

"Itu adalah masa depan. Masa depan yang kalian, para manusia ciptakan karena menganggap diri kalian sendiri sempurna," ucap wanita itu.

"Kami manusia memang sempurna, karena itu tuhan menciptakan kami untuk membasmi seluruh makhluk yang menjijikkan itu!" bentak Kyu dengan keras yang menimbulkan gema di hutan itu.

"Tetapi, kamu mencintai makhluk menjijikkan itu kan?" tanya wanita itu.

Kyu terdiam seribu kata. Memang benar, jika bersama si Uchiha itu dia jadi sering merasakan perasaan aneh yang suka melanda jantungnya. Padahal dia hanya menganggap si Uchiha itu sebagai pelariannya. Sebagai pemuas nafsunya.

"Di..dia, dia hanya objec ku!" bantah Kyu yang sudah jelas sangat berlawanan dengan isi hatinya.

"Apapun yang kau katakana. Itu semua terserah kepadamu," ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa aku melihat ramalan itu?" tanya Kyu.

"Percaya atau tidak, kau sebenarnya adalah penyihir atau yang biasa disebut dengan Wizard. Sebenarnya kita semua adalah peri yang memiliki wujud manusia dan dapat menggunakan ilmu sihir. Makanya orang-orang menyebut kita wizard. Oh, bakan jika Vampire menggigit kita, kita tidak akan terpengaruh," ucap wanita itu panjang lebar.

"WTH!"

"Kenapa, kamu mengira aku bercanda ya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang Wizard? Aku seorang Hunter! Dan maaf saja nona, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir!" bentak Kyu.

"Masalah sihir itu bisa diatasi, kau kan bisa belajar dari pakarnya," ucap wanita itu enteng.

"And soal dari mana kamu bisa menjadi wizard adalah soal factor keterunan. Sebenarnya kami,para wizard ini senang membuat keturunan melalui manusia. Nenek dari ibumu adalah seorang wizard dan kekuatannya menurun kepada mu."

"O.o, tunggu! Barusan kau bilang kami, kami maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang keluar dari danau itu. Padahal danau itu tidak luas dan tidak dalam tetapi, banyak yang keluar dari tempat itu. Dan bagaimana mereka dapat bernafas didalam air dengan sangat lama.

"Kami semua adalah seorang Wizard dan tempat ini adalah tempat persembunyian kami," ucap Wanita itu.

"Berarti jika kekuatan ini menurun kepada ku, adik-adikku juga memilikinya. Iya kan?" tanya Kyu.

"Tidak mereka tidak memilikinya. Karena setiap keturunan hanya mendapat satu dan tidak lebih." ucap wanita itu.

Kyu tampak berfikir sebentar. Diamasih bimbang atas semua informasi yang ia sapatkan secara cuma-cuma itu. Dia nampak tidak percaya tetapi, setelah melihat beberapa orang yang jumlahnya hampir ratusan itu, sepertinya dia percaya.

"Baiklah aku akan menerima kenyataan ini." uap Kyu dengan mantap.

* * *

**End Of Flash Back**

"Jadi begitulah kejadiannya," ucap Kyu setelah mengakhiri cerita panjang lebarnya.

"Tunggu ka' Kyu, ka' Kyu masih belum menyelesaikan cerita kaka' tersebut!" ucap Naruto.

"Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita bicarakan dari pada hal ini," ucap Kyu dengan wajah serius.

"Dan hal penting itu adalah?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku kebelet, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya!" ucap Kyu dan langsung pergi ke toilet meninggalkan semua yang berada disitu dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Jadi, yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Itachi setelah Kyu selesai dari kamar mandi.

"Itu…."

* * *

**!ToBeContinue!**

**Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan Fic ini yang udah nyampe setahun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sory Bheby telat updatenya!**

**Gomen ya and makasih buat Reviewnya minna!**

**Read and Review ya!**

**Nanti aku nangis lo klo gak di review~**

**Let's Begin!

* * *

**

_"Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita bicarakan dari pada hal ini," ucap Kyu dengan wajah serius._

_"Dan hal penting itu adalah?" balas Sasuke._

_"Aku kebelet, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya!" ucap Kyu dan langsung pergi ke toilet meninggalkan semua yang berada disitu dengan wajah sweatdrop._

_"Jadi, yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Itachi setelah Kyu selesai dari kamar mandi._

_"Itu…."_

"Hmn..?" semuanya mulai memperhatikan Kyu.

"Sebenarnya sih gak ada apa-apa," ucap Kyu santai

**~GUBRAK~**

"Kak Kyu bagaimana sih! Kami sudah serius tahu tidak!" bentak Deidara kesal.

"Kau masih tidak pernah berubah Kyu, sifatmu masih saja sama," ucap Itachi dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kalian semua. Kalian tidak tahu jika clan Inuzuka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Mereka akan memporak-porandakan dunia ini, mereka bahkan telah melatih anak buah mereka. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti hingga seluruh clan Hunter musnah dan membuat seluruh clan Vampire bertekuk lutut dihadapan mereka," ucap Kyu dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan.

"Bukankan itu hal yang baik? Jika clan Hunter musnah, kami dapat dengan mudahnya menguasai seluruh dunia dan mengembangkan rasnya. Sedangkan clan Inuzuka yang ingin membuat kami bertekuk lutu dapat dengan mudah kami kalahkan," balas sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Teme! Lalu bagaimana dengan aku! Akukan Hunter!" bentak Naruto.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebuatan seperti itu Dobe! Lagi pula aku bisa mengubahmu menjadi Vampire nantinya!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Ih! Jangan coba-coba ya!" bentak Naruto lagi.

"Diamlah!" balas Deidara.

"Kau bodoh ototou, jika kita melakukan hal seperti itu maka dunia tidak akan stabil."

"Cih!"

"Hei, aku lapar dan lelah. Aku ingin makan dan tidur." ucap Kyu sebari menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan. Kak Kyu tunggu saja di kamar kakak yang lama sambil madi," ucap Deidara sembari pergi dari tempat itu untuk memesan makanan ke palyannya.

"Ah sudah lama rasanya tidak mandi air hangat~," ucap Kyu sembari melangkah pergi kekamar lamanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto perlahan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Mandi."

"Aku ikut," ucap Sasuke sembari melangkah pergi mengikuti Naruto.

_'Hah~ akhirnya aku ditinggal sendirian. Hn, bagaimana jika aku ikut ke kamarnya Kyu saja?'_ batin Itachi yang akhirnya berjalan ke arah kamar Kyu.

**~MeanWhileAtNarutoRoom~**

"Sa..sakuke! A..apa yang akan kau lakukan bodoh! Aku ingin mandi!" bentak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang telah memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto di dalam kamar mandi.

"Wah, Naru-chan sekarang nakal ya~" ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ah~ Sa..sasuke…uhn~ jangan bagian i..itu," ucap Naruto dengan desahan sexynya.

"Teruskan desahanmu itu Naru," ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan celana yang membalut tubuh bagian bawah Naruto.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan ciuman panas yang membuat saliva mereka bercampur. Tubuh Naruto yang telanjang itu membuat Sasuke samakin bergairah. Gairah yang tidak tertahankan. Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai melepas pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh Sasuke.

Kini mereka berdua telanjang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto dan mempertemukan bibir mereka sekali lagi.

"Ah…ah..ha…" desah Naruto dengan sexynya.

"Umn…ah..ha.." desah Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka dan mulai mendorong Naruto ke bathtube yang kosong. Akhirnya Naruto duduk terlentang di dalam bathtube dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Sa..sakit tahu," ucap Naturo lirih.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mulai mencium bibir Naruto. Nafsu dan insting hewannya mulai keluar. Puas dengan bibir mungil Naruto, Sasuke langsung menyerang dua titik merah muda yang berada di dada Naruto yang kanan dijilatnya dan yang kiri dipelintir dengan hanya mendesah penuh nikmat saat Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakan lidahnya dan jarinya.

Puas dengan dua titik di dada Naruto, Sasuke mulai menelusuri setiap inci leher Naruto yang jenjang itu. Sasuke menjilatnya dengan penuh konsentrasi tinggi yang membuat Naruto mulai menggeliat karena geli.

Karena sudah tidak sabar, Sasuke langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar ke dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto yang tersentak mencoba menahan teriakannya dengan mencengkram bahu Sasuke sembari berkali-kali menghela nafasnya. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya saat Sasuke mulai memajukan pinggulnya.

"Sa..sasuke..sa..sakit.,akh!" pikik Naruto saat seluruh kejantanan Sasuke telah masuk seutuhnya.

"Ah…hah..ah..sabar Dobe," ucap Sasuke lembut sembari mengecup bibir Naruto.

Keupan kecil tadi berubah menjadi ciuman sexy nan panas. Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya dengan gemulai saat Naruto sengaja membuka mulunya. Lidah Sasuke mulai menelusuri setiap jenjang rongga mulut Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah sembari mengeluarkan salivanya.

Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan cepat sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah dengan nikmat setelah terbiasa dengan kejantanan milik Sasuke.

"Ah..ah..Sa..sasuke..ah..le..lebih..lebih..cepat..ah…," desah Naruto dengan nikmatnya.

Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan membuat Naruto makin mendesah. Sasuke mulai melancarkan serangan ke dua titik merah muda di dada Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menjilatnya dengan gemulai dan mempermainkannya seperti anak kecil. Sungguh seperti surga melihat kekasih hatinya begitu menikmati perlakukannya.

Setelau puas dengan dada Naruto, Sasuke kembali ke leher jenjang Naruto yang selalu tampak menggoda. Menjilatnya, mengecupnya dengan pelan. Desahan lembut sexy yang menderu. Keringat dimasing-masing pihak. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang menggairahkan.

Sasuke menaikan tempo gerakan pinggulnya makin cepat dan membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menahan getaran-getaran nikmat yang dihasilkan oleh kejantanan milik Sasuke saat bergesekan dengan dinding anus Naruto.

"Ah~ Sa..sasuke…ah~" desah Naruto dengna lembut.

"Na..Naru..ah~" hanya itu yang terucap dari sela bibir mereka-desahan.

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke yang putih. Mencoba menggapai wajah sang kekasih lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut sampai kau tidak dapat mendengar suara kecupannya.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai mengelus wajah Naruto dengan lengannya yang besar. Membelai rambut Naruto tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Memperhatikan mata biru indah itu dengan seksama. Bibir itu, bibir yang membuatnya tergila-gila, sungguh karunia terindah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai merasa suatu getaran.

"Do..dobe..ak..aku sudah..," ucap Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Ah..Sa..sasuke..di..did alam saja…," ucap Naruto yang ikut terengah-engah.

Akhirnya Sasuke makin mempercepar gerakan pinggulnya. Seling beberapa detik-kejantanan Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan cairan kentar berwarna putih di dalam anus milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendasah kecil saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah memenuhi anusnya. Cairan yang disebut sperma itu mekuar dengan lirih dari dalam lubang anus Naruto. Sasuke yang merasa sudah mengeluarkan cairannya itu mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

"Karena kau teme! Kita akan terlambat untuk makan malam!" bentak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang masih berada di atasnya.

"Tetapi, kau menikmatinyakan Dobe?" tanya sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Idiota! Bastard! Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa turun ataupun naik tangga."

"Tenanglah Dobe, nanti aku gendong."

* * *

**~SkipTime~**

Naruto dan Sasuke turun kebawah dan melihat kakak mereka sedang duduk menunggu mereka di meja makan. Di sana tersedia berbagai macam masakan yang disiapkan oleh koki. Sedangkan di meja Itachi dan Sasuke terdapat sebuah gelas dengan darah segar yang entah Deidara dapat dari mana.

"Kalian lama sekali," ucap Itachi.

"Habis ngapain?" tanya Deidara dengan muka curiga.

"Naruto kenapa jalannya seperti itu?" tanya Kyu menyembunyikan seringainya dibalik wajah tampannya.

"Umn..ta..tadi..," ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

"Tadi si Dobe terpeleset, makanya jalannya jadi seperti itu," ucap Sasuke biasa.

"Terpeleset si boleh tetapi, jangan terlalu sering terpeleset," ucap Itachi dengan seringainya sembari memberi penekanan pada kata terpeleset.

"Aku dulu juga sering terpeleset tetapi, tidak selama kalian tuh!" ucap Kyu yang sudah tidak dapat menahan seringainya dan ikut menambahkan penekanan pada kata terpeleset.

"Ah, maksud kalian berdua?" tanya Deidara yang tidak mengerti. Sejak putus dari Itachi Deidara berubah menjadi Straight.

"Si..siapa juga yang sering! Ini baru kedua kalianya tahu!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah yang bersemu.

* * *

**~InAnotherPlace~**

"Bagaimana tuan Kiba?" tanya seorang pelayan kepada majikannya.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi. Kita kan merobek daging mereka dan memakannya," ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Kiba itu.

"Lalu clan Vampire?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Mereka akan menjadi budak kita saat purnama menunjukkan sosoknya," ucap Kiba dengan seringainya.

~ToBeContinue~


	9. Side Story

**Gomennasai minna~**

**Bheby lagi kuran inspirasi buat 'Why This Thing Happen ?' dah gitu Bheby lagi ujian..**

**Berhubung besok sekolah Bheby libur, Bheby buat side story tentang masa kecil Naru bersama perverted seme kita yaitu Saskay!**

**Side Story ini berdasarkan mimpi yang sudah 3 kali Bheby alami. Pemerannya Bheby dan orang yang sama. Enah kenapa malah dia si itu! Dan nama temen Bheby bukan Cristine.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini punya Bheby tapi, sayangnya Charanya bukan (=3=;;)**

**

* * *

**

**Side Story: The Story Book Without a Title.**

* * *

Malam itu terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang sedang duduk di depan perapian mengenakan selimut tipis. Tampak bantal-bantal berserakan di sekitar anak itu. Anak yang terlihat berumur 12 tahun itu mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke perapian yang berada di depannya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan anak itu teralih ke sebuah buku yang terletak diatas tungku perapiannya. Perlahan-lahan dia berdiri untuk mengambil buku yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Anak itu memperhatikan buku dengan sampul berwarna merah darah-tidak terlalu tebal-pikirnya.

_'Aneh, kenapa tidak ada judulnya?'_ batin anak itu.

Untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya yang terus menyerang otaknya itu, anak itu membolak-balikan halaman buku itu dengan cepat. Pandangannya terhenti di halaman terakhir dari buku itu. Memang sejak awal buku itu. Biasanya ketika kita membuka sebuah buku, kita akan membukanya degan tangan kiri kita.

_'Buku ini dibuka dengan tangan kanan dan membacanya juga dikanan ya? Lalu kenapa halaman terakhirnya disobek?'_ bati anak itu sembari meraba bekas sobekan di sisi kiri buku itu.

_'Hn? Gambar seorang anak perempuan? Mungkin di halaman belakang buku ini terdapat dua buah gambar dan gambar di halaman belakang yang disobek sepertinya terhubung dengan gambar di sebelah kanan. Kenapa disobek ya?'_ batin anak itu lagi.

"Hei, Naru! Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya sebuah suara kepada anak itu.

"Ah, Kak Sasuke sudah pulang!" teriak anak itu ceria sembari berlari ke arah pria yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn, buku apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari melirik buku yang belum Naruto lepaskan.

"Oh buku ini. Naru menemukannya di atas perapian. Apa ini punya Kak Sasuke? Aneh kenapa tidak ada judulnya? Dan kenapa halaman terakhirnya disobek ya?" tanya Naruto dengan heran.

_'Buku itu ya…'_ batin Sasuke.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Ini sudah tengah malam dan kau harus tidur," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tidak bisakah Naru membaca buku ini dulu?" tanya Naruto.

_'What? Naruto baca buku?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Besok saja."

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto sembari memberikan buku itu kepada Sasuke dan berlari ke atas tangga.

Setelah memastikan Naruto tidur di kamarnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang berada di depan perapiannya. Dengan helaan nafas Sasuke mulai membuka buku itu. Dapat terlihat ekspresi bosan dari wajah tampannya itu.

"Buku ini, buku yang aniki berikan kepada ku…" ucap Sasuke sembari mengingat kejadian yang dulu terjadi.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Ayah, Ibu, Sasuke, aku pulang," ucap seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Itachi.

"Itachi –nii! Selamat datang!" sambut Sasuke kecil.

"Lihatlah Sasuke, aku membawakan sebuah buku untuk mu," ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum dan menyodorkan buku itu kepada adik kecilnya.

"Itachi istirahatlah sebentar," ucap ibunya-Mikoto.

"Sasuke bacalah di dekat perapian," ucap Itachi kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke kecil hanya menurut dan mulai berlari kecil kearah sofa yang terdapat di depan perapiannya dan mulai membuka buku itu.

"Namaku Bheby Kirkland dan aku bersama temanku yang bernama Cristine Bennefoy akan melakukan suatu petualangan…."

**The Story**

Namaku Bheby Kirkland dan aku bersama temanku yang bernama Cristine Bennefoy akan melakukan suatu petualangan. Jika kau melihat sebuah Mansion tingkat tiga dengan pilar-pilar kecil disetiap atap rumah itu, itu tandanya kau menemukannya. Kau menemukan sebuah Mansion tua yang menyimpan banyak misteri.

Kau akan menemukan mansion itu di atas tebing. Mansion itu menjulang itnggi dengan cat warna putih yang sudah lusuh dan memiliki dinding yang terkelupas. Walaupun begitu, Mansion itu masih terlihat kokoh . Mansion itu juga ditumbuhi oleh tanaman rambat yang menjalar sampai keatapnnya. Sungguh classic-itu menurutku.

Aku bersama Cristine melihat rumah itu saat kereta kuda kami berjalan melewati tebing yang tinggi itu untuk sampai ke pantai pribadi milikku. Kami memperhatikan mansion itu dari dalam kareta kuda hingga kami tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Sesampainya di pantai, aku bertanya kepada orang sekitar yang mungkin mengetahui tentang Mansion tua itu. Mereka hanya berkata bahwa Mansion itu sudah lama tidak ditempati dan jika kami masuk kedalamnya dan tidak kembali pada saat matahari terbenam, maka kami akan terkurung selamanya disana.

Jadi dengan otak gila yang kami miliki kami mulai melangkah masuk kedalam mansion tua itu diam-diam. Kami masuk melalui pintu belakangnya. Melangkah masuk-tidak ada yang special-pikirku. Mansion ini hanya ditinggalkan, itu saja. Terlihat dari kotornya Mansion ini.

Lantai pertama adalah ruang tamu, dapur, dan ruang makan. Lantai dua adalah kamar. Sesaat aku berhenti saat melihat sebuah kamar untuk anak-anak. Terdapat beberapa gambar yang masih tertempel di dindingnya dan lumut sudah menyelimutinya.

Akhirnya kami sampai dilantai tiga. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan hantu pun tidak ada-bagaimana juga hantu mau mungcul disore hari seperti ini-ucap Cristine saat kami masih berada dilantai satu barusan. Lantai tiga lebih mirip gudang penyimpanan. Sesaat aku menemukan kertas di atas meja. Ketas notes kecil dengan tulisan latin bak penyair.

Notes itu berisi:

_Rasanya kacau._

_Mansion ini selau menelan korbannya._

_Tetapi, kapan saatnya giliranku? Mansion in telah meletakan ketiga masternya dimasing-masing peti di bawah pilar-pilar yang diselubungi tanaman menjalar itu. Apakah aku orang yang keempat?_

_Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mansion ini menelanku? kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku tidak pergi saat matahari belum terbenam?_

Seketika itu juga aku kaget. Aku menggandeng tangan Cristine untuk ikut membantuku membuka sebuah pintu yang terletak di atas kami. Satu-satunya pintu yang akan menunjukkan kepada ku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Benar saja,ketika aku berjalan ketengah-tengan ke pusat atap. Aku melihat empat buah peti yang terbuat dari batu berada disetiap sudut atap Mansion ini. Karena sedikit kaget aku tergelincir dan untunglah Cristine menahan ku. Sepatu ku terlepas begitu saja dan menggelinding kearah salah satu peti itu. Sungguh, aku masih waras untuk tidak mengambil sepatu ku.

Cristine menarik tanganku untuk segera pergi dari mansion itu saat mulai melihat matahari yang akan terbenam. Sekarang keanehan mulai terjadi di Mansion itu saat kami berhasil turun ke lantai dua. Pandangan kami,mata kami, berubah. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Pandangan kami bagai binatang.

Ruangan lantai dua terasa berat, gelap dengan cahaya hijau dan merah yang keluar entah darimana. Hal itu tambah membuat ku dan Cristine panic. Jalan yang awalanya mudah kami lalui akhirnya menjadi seperti labirin.

Kami tetap berfikir dan bersikap positif. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dan akhirnya kami menemukannya tetapi, pintunya tidak mau terbuka-sial!-pikirku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menendang pintu itu sampai terbuka. Matahari hampir tenggelam, aku dan Cristine harus cepat pergi melangkah keluar..

**End of The Story**

"Akhirnya aku dan Cristine berhasil keluar," ucap Sasuke kecil.

Sasuke membuka halaman terakhir dari buku itu. Terlihat di belakannya sebuah gambar dua orang anak perempuan. Di halaman kanan terdapat gambar perempuan dengan rambut ikal panjang dan backgroundnya sebuah hutan yang memiliki jalan setapak. Dibawahnya tertulis nama 'Bheby Kirkland'

Sedangkan halaman bagian kiri seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek lurus dengan background sebuah Mansion yang besar-pasti itu mansion yang barusan-itulah kira-kira yang ada pikiran Sasuke sekarang. Terlihat dibawahnya sebuah tulisan 'Cristine Bennefoy'.

Sasuke hanya memandang dua gambar itu dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan sampai ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Ceritanya bagus?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, lumayan Aniki walaupun tidak ada judulnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Katanya sebelum selesai memberi judul dari buku itu, pengarangnya meninggal tanpa sebap," ucap Itachi datar.

"Dan satu hal lagi…," ucap Sasuke.

**_BREEKK! _***suara sobekan kertas.

"Penulisnya terlalu merasa optimis dengan tulisannya," ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

"Harusnya dia membuat salah satu pemainnya terkurung di dalam rumah itu. Jujur saja Aniki, aku bosan melihar sebuah hapy ending," tambah Sasuke sembari meremas halaman yang ia sobek dan memasukannya kedalam perapian.

"Hah~" Itachi hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

Tetapi, Sasuke tidak sadar. Apa lagi Itachi yang tidak melihat nama pengarangnya yang tertera di belakang buku dengan tuliasan yang kecil.

**Author: B. Kirkland**.

* * *

**Flash Back End**

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas menutup buku itu dan berjalan ke arah tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Tidak sadar jika seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang terurai mengintip dari jendelanya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang lirih.

"Kembalikan Cristine ku~"


End file.
